Bad Romance
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Hinata era a comportada filha de um dos empresários mais poderosos do Japão. Até que ela fez uma loucura e passou uma noite com um estranho. Espera ai, mas ele não era um estranho. Ele era... Opa! ItachiXHinata UA
1. Capítulo 1

**Ola a todos! Eh vamos começar mais uma fic! Essa será uma Hinata X Itachi, totalmente UA, afinal ternos e bancos não são la muito Konoha e ninjas né? hahaha Espero que vocês gostem e aguardo reviews!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hinata tinha certeza de que ela estava bêbada. Ou chegando lá. Ela não sabia como ela sabia, afinal essa era a primeira vez que ela bebia em excesso, mas ela tinha certeza de que ela estava ficando bêbada. Porque não havia outra explicação para o fato da vida dela estar de repente parecendo engraçada no lugar de trágica.

Na verdade Hinata nunca sentira pena de si mesma. Ela tentava se convencer diariamente de que não valia a pena. E de que haviam pessoas no mundo em situações muito piores que a dela. Bom, ela estava cansada e sentindo pena de si mesma. Quem não gostasse podia processa-la.

Hyuuga Hinata era a filha e herdeira de Hyuuga Hiashi, dono do banco mais poderoso do Japão, ou segundo, dependendo do ponto de vista, mas isso não vinha ao caso no momento. Muitas pessoas pensariam que isso era maravilhoso, afinal vindo de uma família com tanto poder ela certamente tinha dinheiro, o que queria dizer mimos e luxos. Bom, não era essa a vida dela. A parte dos luxos até que sim, mas ela nunca fora mimada. Aliás, de certa forma, ela fora até privada de mimos.

Hiashi ficara decpcionado por não ter tido um filho homem. E ficara ainda mais decepcionado quando crescendo Hinata se revelou uma menina inocente e doce, ao contrário de fria e manipuladora como ele queria. Hanabi, a irmã caçula de Hinata tinha um pouco mais dessa personalidade, mas interesse zero em assumir os negócios da família. Então no fim das contas Hinata não teve lá muita opção.

Ela sempre se esforçou 200% para agradar o pai. E embora ela fosse considerada uma mulher bem sucedida nos negócios, Hiashi não a considerava nada mais do que uma decepção. Tudo porque ela não tinha o sangue frio, a crueldade e o distanciamento que a maioria dos outros homens de negócios tinham. Ela era carinhosa, preocupada com os outros e generosa. E isso não era bom. Pelo menos não pros negócios.

E Hiashi também não gostava muito do fato de Hinata ser o chuchu das revistas. Por algum motivo as revistas japonesas perseguiam Hinata como se ela fosse uma celebridade. E ela era tão comportada! Ainda se ela fosse a versão japonesa de Paris Hilton daria pra entender, mas ela era um anjo. Eles sempre falavam como ela era bem vestida, comportada, doce... E na verdade todo esse tempo eles estiveram apenas esperando por um deslize.

Boas notícias! Eles tinham conseguido.

Duas noites atrás ela estivera jantando com alguns amigos. Kiba Inuzuka, um dos melhores amigos dela, também estivera lá. E eles estavam conversando, até que Kiba se curvou e fez um comentário maldoso sobre uma garota que passara por eles. E alguém tirou uma foto. A questão é que na foto nada parecia inocente. O jeito que Kiba se debruçara sobre ele, o sorriso malicioso dele, claramente visivel e pra completar o pacote: ela corada. A cena ficara parecendo extremamente intíma. E foi exatamente o que a revista fez questão de publicar. Eles fizeram parecer que ela e Kiba estavam sozinhos num encontro romântico e que eles o tinham flagrado fazedno uma proposta indescente a herdeira da maior fortuna do Japão.

E o pai dela vira a revista. Que era exatamente a razão pela qual Hinata estava aqui essa noite.

Hiashi ficara furioso. Hinata nunca vira o pai fora de controle. Ela agradecia aos céus a presença de Neji na sala, porque ela tinha medo que se o primo não estivesse lá Hiashi teria partido pra cima dela. Ele a chamou de todos os nomes possíveis e disse que ela era uma desgraça para a família. E Hinata tentou explicar! Ela tentou mesmo, mas Hiashi a ignorou completamente. Ele continuou ofendendo-a e acusando-a e no fim ela tivera simplesmente que sair da casa dele. Porque era impossível ficar mais um minuto com o pai naquele humor.

No fim ela fora parar na casa de Ino Yamanaka, uma das melhores amigas dela e uma das paisagistas mais bem sucedidas de Tóquio.

Ino, que não perdia uma chance de falar mal do pai de Hinata, disparou em um discurso indignado sobre o comportamento de Hiashi e, como ela também não perdia uma oportunidade de farrear, ela convencera Hinata de que sair e espairecer era a melhor idéia. E Hinata nem tinha certeza de porque ela tinha concordado. Talvez fosse um lado meio rebelde querendo mostrar que ela não era uma má pessoa, mas que se ela quisesse ela podia ser. Como se ela só quisesse mostrar para Hiashi que se ele queria chama-la de vagabunda ela ia dar a ele um bom motivo para faze-lo.

Ela até deixa-la Ino produzi-la. Claro que no final ela não tivera coragem de sair com a roupa que Ino escolhera e ela jogara um casaco por cima do vestido. Não que o vestido fosse feio. Muito pelo contrário. O vestido era lindo. O problema era que o vestido era de Ino, e Ino era 15 centimetros mais alta que Hinata e tinha menos quadril e seios. Então o vestido ficava justo em todos os lugares certos, de acordo com a outra, é claro. Era um modelo simples, vermelho vinho, frente única. O decote era mais generoso do que Hinata estava acostumado. A única vantagem é que sendo menor que Ino fazia com que o vestido, que na loira chegava até metade da coxa, chegasse até um pouco acima do joelho de Hinata. O que a estava incomodando mais na verdade não era nem o decote. Era as costas. Ou a falta delas. O vestido terminava um pouco acima do quadril dela e dai não tinha mais nada entre a pele dela e o mundo. Hum...

Ela também tinha os longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo e uma maquiagem suave mais bonita. E saltos altos. Mas ela estava acostumada com esses.

Elas até conseguiram entradas em Konoha, uma das boates mais famosas da cidade, onde a segurança e privacidade dos clientes eram prioridades, ou seja: sem fotográfos! Exatamente o que ela precisava.

Então elas foram, entraram, beberam... E Ino desaparecera com algum carinha ai... Ou seja, Hinata estava agora no bar tomando seu sexto (ou seria sétimo?) martini. Ela nem sabia que isso era alcoolico... Bom, provavelmente depois do terceiro não faz la muita diferença. Mas provavelmente era hora de parar. Ela já tinha até descartado o casaco porque estava quente demais ali...

Ela olhou em volta e avistou Ino, dançando perto demais de um rapaz. Hinata não tinha certeza se era o mesmo da outra vez... A loira percebeu que a amiga a avistara e começara a acenar para Hinata se aproximar. Hinata raramente dançava. Mas ela também raramente bebia. E usava vestidos escandalosos, então... Por que não, certo?

Hinata se dirigiu até a pista de dança, esquecendo completamente seu casaco. Ela se aproximou de Ino e juntas elas começaram a dançar. Hinata nunca se sentira confortável dançando em público, mas hoje ela simplesmente não ligava. Ela copiou alguns dos movimentos Ino, até que ela começou a se sentir mais e mais confiante para dançar sozinha.

E então Hinata simplesmente perdeu a noção da realidade. Ela continuava se movendo sozinha, sem perceber as pessoas a volta dela, simplesmente sentindo o ritmo percorrer seu corpo.

Ela nem imaginava há quanto tempo ela estava ali dançando quando ela sentiu um par de olhos nela. A sensação foi tão intensa que ela virou-se imediatamente na direção da pessoa, querendo saber quem era.

Ela não o encontrou a princípio. Ela se sentiu zonza e não conseguiu firmar seu olhar, mas ele pareceu atrai-la como um ímã.

Hinata nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito em toda a sua vida. Ele tinha cabelos negros e se ela não estava enganada eles eram longos e estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. Os olhos dele eram vermelhos sangue e estava totalmente fixados nela. Ele vestia um terno totalmente negro, tirando a gravata vermelha. Hinata se perguntou se ele não sentia calor...

Ela viu os olhos dele correrem pelo corpo dela em óbiva apreciação. Uau, ninguem nunca olhava para ela desse jeito! Agora com alcoól ou não Hinata se sentiu tímida e desviou o rosto, mas quando ela criou coragem para olhar de novo ele já não estava mais ali.

Será que ela estava tão bêbada a ponto de alucinar? Bom, essa era a única explicação porque um homem daquele iria olhar para ela.

Hinata dançou um pouco mais com Ino, então decidiu ir ao banheiro e quando ela voltou por algum motivo ela já não queria mais dançar. Na verdade ela estava começando a sentir meio cansada. Ela caminhou até um dos mesaninos e se debruçou numa das grades, de onde ela podia ver a pista de dança.

Na sua bolsa ela sentiu o celular vibrar. Hinata tirou o aparelho, mesmo sabendo quem era. Neji estava ligando para ela de 15 em 15 minutos desde que ela saíra da casa do pai mais cedo. Agora ja deviam haver centenas de ligações perdidas e mensagens, mas ela ainda não queria antender. Principalmente numa boate.

Ela suspirou.

-Problemas? –alguém perguntou, parando ao lado dela.

Hinata olhou para a pessoa ao lado dela e ficou surpresa ao se deparar com o homem que a estivera olhando antes. Então ele era real... E de perto ele parecia ainda melhor...

-Mais ou menos. –ela respondeu, agradecendo aos céus por sua voz ter soado firme –Meu primo está preocupado comigo e não pára de ligar.

-Preocupado por que? –ele quis saber.

-Por nada. –Hinata falou, colocando o celular de volta na bolsa. Ela não sabia o que ela devia fazer agora. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo em toda a sua vida e agora esse estava falando com ela. Ela não sabia o que dizer ou como agir.

-Uma pena que você parou de dançar. –ele falou de repente.

-Por que? –Hinata perguntou confusa, voltando a encara-lo.

-Eu nunca vi nada tão sensual quanto você dançando. –ele falou simplesmente.

Ooookay... Hum, as coisas estavam voltando a ficar interessante. Hinata nunca tinha ouvida nada tão sensual quanto a voz dele. Será que ela podia falar isso?

-Por que você não veio falar comigo na pista de dança então? –ela quis saber.

-Eu não queria atrapalhar. –ele falou, dando de ombros suavemente.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior. O que ela devia fazer agora? Ela raramente estivera em encontros e, os que ela tivera, normalmente eram filhos de clientes importantes do pai. Ela não sabia se ela devia fazer alguma coisa ou não. Talvez falar não fosse uma boa idéia, mas se ela pudesse...

Hinata deu uma olhada na pista e então lançou um olhar ao seu acompanhante. Ele ainda estava olhando para ela. Sem tirar os olhos dele ela começou a se afastar, até que ela chegou até a escada. Hinata não ia tentar o destino descendo as escadas sem olhar, então ela se virou, não sem antes lançar um último olhar convidativo ao misterioso homem. Ela se virou e começou a descer as escadas, rezando para que ele a estivesse seguindo. Ela ia se sentir meio rejeitada se ele não fizesse isso. Ok, talvez totalmente rejeitada.

Ela chegou a pista, mal controlando a vontade de olhar para trás e ver se ele estava ali. Então ela começou a dançar na batida lenta, mas sensual da música. Logo ela sentiu duas mãos envolvendo a cintura dela e virando-a e mais uma vez ela se viu frente a frente com aqueles olhos vermelhos.

Eles dançaram juntos, os corpos se roçando, ela sentindo o calor dele. Hinata estava se sentindo intoxicada, de uma maneira muito mais intensa e muito melhor do que com a bebida. As mãos dele corriam pelas costas dela, fazendo arrepios surgirem. Ela estava pronta para desfalecer quando ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Hinata olhou para ele. Ela provavelmente devia ser não...

-Eu nem te conheço direito... –ela falou, mas não era exatamente uma recusa.

-Eu sou Itachi. –ele falou simplesmente.

-Eu sou Hinata.

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, só um suave levantar do canto da boca.

-Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. –ele falou.

-Tudo bem. –ela concordou, segurando a mão dele.

E então Itachi a puxou para fora da boate.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nós tivemos uma pequena mudança hoje. Recados la embaixo. Vocês ja vão entender por que ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Uchiha Itachi dirigiu seu carro através das ruas super iluminadas do centro de Tóquio. A parte onde as boates mais badaladas ficava era tão cheia de sinais luminosos que chegava a parecer dia.

Ele lançou um olhar para sua acompanhante. Hinata. Ela não dissera o sobrenome dela, por isso ele achara desnecessário acrescentar o dele. Ser um herdeiro do banco mais poderoso do país, ou segundo mais poderoso dependendo do ponto de vista, tinha suas vantagens, mas também tinha suas desvantagens.

O pai de Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku, era o atual dono do banco, mas Itachi era o herdeiro direto. E o gênio da família. Ele na verdade já estava cansado desse marca colocada nele. Era entediante e frustrante ser o tal gênio da família. Tudo bem, o faro dele para negócios, a frieza e a praticidade eram lendárias. Ele nunca fechava um mau negócio. Ele era o melhor.

Mas isso era vazio. E ele estava cansado.

Ele tinha ido parar na boate não por vontade própria. Deidara, um dos colegas de faculdade dele era o dono do lugar, e há meses ele pedia a Itachi para aparecer ali. Até que Itachi não teve mais desculpas e decidiu ir. Ele nunca esperara a visão que ele encontrara la.

A primeira vez que ele a avistara havia sido na pista de dança. Ela estava dançando com uma amiga. Ele tinha ido ao bar pegar algo para beber. E ele a vira dançando. Kami, ele nunca tinha visto nada tão erótico fora de um quarto em toda a sua vida. Ela era simplesmente perfeita.

E foi quando ele viu a curiosa mistura de sensualidade e timidez que o interesse dele foi as alturas. Fazia muito tempo que ele não agia dessa forma.

Por causa do dinheiro e da aparência as mulheres vinham facilmente para Itachi. Ele nunca se interessava mais do que momentaneamente por elas. Mas essa... Ela tinha algo de diferente. Algo que o chamava. E foi exatamente o que o fez ir atrás dela naquele mesanino e dançar com ela depois. E era isso que o estava levando a leva-la com ele.

Ele ficara curioso pelos gestos nervosos que ela fazia, os sinais de insegurança. Como uma mulher tão bonita podia ser insegura? Ela obviamente tinha dinheiro, ou ela não estaria na boate. As roupas dela também gritavam luxo. Mas ela estava hesitante a volta dele. E ele queria saber por que.

Ele não sabia por que ele a estava levando onde ele estava, mas ele achava que ela iria gostar do lugar. E por algum motivo ele tinha esse desejo de agrada-la, de deixa-la completamente enfeitiçada por ele.

Mais ou menos do jeito que ele estava enfeitaçado por ela.

Não que ele fosse admitir.

Hinata viu as luzes diminuírem até ela perceber que eles estavam se afastando do centro de Tóquio. Até para a mente inebriada dela isso não pareceu certo.

Ah Kami, onde ela tinha se enfiado?

-Onde nós estamos indo? –ela perguntou.

-Um lugar diferente. –foi a resposta misteirosa dele –Eu acho que você irá gostar.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio infeiror, mas não insistiu.

Eles dirigiram mais um bom tempo até ele parar o carro em frente ao que parecia ser um parque. Aliás não qualquer parque, o Parque Nacional Sharingan. Era um parque que tinha sido patrocinado pelo banco "rival" ao do pai dela, o Banco Uchiha. Hinata nunca tinha ido ali porque o pai a proibíra, numa atitude totalmente infantil, mas ela ouvira dizer que era lindo.

-O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? –ela quis saber.

-Eu quero te mostrar algo. –ele falou.

-Nós podemos entrar ai? –Hinata perguntou insegura. Ela não sabia de nenhum parque fazia horas tão estranhas. Era madrugada ja.

-Claro que sim. –Itachi falou tranquilo.

E se alguém pegasse eles seria ridículo expulsarem o filho do homem que doou milhões para que aquele lugar fosse construído. Mas Hinata não precisava saber disso. Ainda.

Eles andaram em silêncio. Ebora não fosse um silêncio desconfortável. Muito pelo contrário. Era um silêncio companheiro. Muitas mulheres viam uma estranha necessidade em preencher silêncios, em falar. Itachi era uma pessoa naturalmente quieta. Era bom ver que Hinata entendia isso, ou simplesmente era uma pessoa quieta também. Ele estava começando a gostar dela um pouquinho demais...

-Ah Kami... –Hinata falou em claro deleite.

Um pequeno sorriso enfeitou o canto do lábio do Uchiha.

Hinata olhou encantada as árvores e árvores de cerejeira que se estendiam diante dos olhos dela. Uma fila das mais bela árvores que ela já tinha visto. E as flores estavam a um passo de abrirem. Em alguns dias aqueles parques estariam lotados de pessoas querendo ver a magia que durava por tão pouco tempo. Mas no momento a magia era totalmente dela. E de Itachi.

-Isso é lindo. –ela falou encantada.

-Você ja tinha vindo aqui antes? –ele quis saber.

-Na verdade essa é a primeira vez. –ela admitiu –Mas não será a última.

Itachi observou a expressão de puro prazer no rosto dela. Aquilo sim era uma bela visão. Se bem que ele podia pensar em forma mais interessantes de por aquele olhar no rosto dela.

Itachi tocou o rosto de Hinata e quando ela se virou para encara-lo ele a beijou.

Hinata meio que travou. Tudo bem, ela não era _tão_ inocente a ponto de não saber o que Itachi queria com ela (se bem que só Kami sabia por que um homem lindo daqueles ia querer ela), mas mesmo assim ela não estava preparada para o efeito dos lábios dele.

Eles eram frios, não de uma maneira ruim, apenas diferente que fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dela. Itachi puxou-a para mais perto, prensando o corpo dela contra o dele. Talvez aquele fosse um bom momento para ela voltar a ser equilibrada, ter bom senso e sair dali.

Então Itachi mordiscou o lábio inferior dela.

Ah, bom senso era coisa do passado. Quem precisava de bom senso?

Hinata certamente não, então ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Itachi e se pressionou ainda mais contra ele, ficando na ponto dos pés. Itachi apertou o abraço que dava a cintura de Hinata e passou a língua por entre os lábios dela. Mensagem recebida Hinata abriu os lábios para ele, ansiosa pelo sabor dele. E que sabor! Itachi era delicioso.

Quando as línguas deles se tocaram Itachi terminou de perder o pouco controle que ela inda tinha sobre si. Ele afundou uma das mãos no cabelo de Hinata, deixando-a a mercê da sua boca. A outra mão dele desceu até o quadril dela, puxando-o de encontro ao seu.

Hinata gemeu na boca de Itachi e ele atacou os lábios dela com o dobro de determinação. A língua dele explorava cada canto da boca dela, querendo mais e mais do sabor doce que ela tinha.

Hinata não tinha muita certeza de como, mas de repente ela tinha as costas contra uma árvore. Uma das pernas de Itachi tinha ido parar entre as dela e ele ainda a beijava como se ele nunca fosse se satisfazer.

Os lábios dele se soltaram dos dela, mas antes que Hinata pudesse protestar ele estava beijando e mordendo o pescoço dela. Ela sentiu a coxa dele pressionar contra ela e foi impossível conter o gemido que veio.

Ah Kami, aquilo era bom.

Uma das mãos dele veio parar no seio de Hinata. A morena teve que respirar fundo quando a onda de prazer a engoliu. Itachi tomou posse dela, não de uma forma que machucasse, mas de forma segura o bastante para mostrar que ele era quem estava no comando ali.

Ele continuou movendo sua coxa de encontro ao centro de Hinata. E como a calcinha que ela estava usando era praticamente nada ela podia sentir os músculos dele pressionando o clitóris dela.

A mão de Itachi desceu e agarrou-a pela bunda, segurando-a mais firmemente, enquanto ele continuava a estimula-la. Hinata sentiu uma sensação crescendo na boca do seu estomâgo, algo que prometia consumi-la.

-Itachi... –ela gemeu.

Ele beijou-a de novo, sem pudor, sem reservas. Ele ainda tocava o seio dela, por cima do vestido, mas levando em conta o que ele estava fazendo com ela no momento isso parecia fora de circuito.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo explodir e não teve como conter o grito que escapou da sua garganta.

Itachi sorriu de canto de lábio. Quem diria... Alguém ali não era nada quieta quando o negócio ficava sério. Ele adorara cada gemido dela, cada murmúrio. E amara o grito quando ela gozara. E aquilo era só o começo.

-Hinata. –ele falou contra a orelha dela.

A morena precisou pensar um pouco, antes de lembrar que essa era ela. É, Itachi tinha sido bom assim.

-H-hai? –ela perguntou.

-Se eu não te levar pro meu apartamento e tirar toda a sua roupa agora eu vou explodir. –ele falou, completamente sério, antes de mordiscar a orelha dela para enfâse.

Ah, bom... O que uma garota com sangue nas veias devia responder?

-Eu só espero que seu apartamento não fique muito longe, então.

É, essa resposta parecia boa o bastante.

* * *

**Ok, não foi dessa vez, mas a partir do próximo capítulo o negócio vai pegar fogo! Sério mesmo. Aliás, eu ja imaginei todas as cenas hentais dessa fic e aqui fica um aviso: o negócio vai ser sério! Não será para os fracos de coração! Hahaha Estão todos avisados hein? Não quero nem ouvir depois: " ah mais isso foi demais..." Avisado! Hahahah **

**Reviews, por favor!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Oi pessoas! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews e apoio ao hentai! hahahaha Fico aliviada em saber que eu posso usar TODA a minha criatividade por aqui... hahahah  
Agora sim vai! Tirem as crianças da sala e preparem os seus corações, porque a gente está esquentando... ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hinata achou um milagre quando eles chegaram ao apartamento de Itachi sem ter entrado em um acidente. Itachi mal tirara as mãos dela para dirigir.

O caminho da entrada do prédio até o apartamento também foi tumultuado. Ele a prensou contra a parede do elevador e beijou-a até ela perder o folego.

Mas foi quando a porta do apartamento se fechou que o paraíso começou...

Itachi se moveu tão rápido que Hinata sequer viu. Num momento ela estava contra a porta fechada, sentindo a madeira fria contra suas costas e o homem quente a sua frente. Itachi a beijou mais uma vez como se ele tivesse toda intenção de engoli-la.

As mãos dele desceram pelo corpo dela até entrarem embaixo do vestido da morena, percorrendo as coxas dela até encontrarem as laterais da calcinha de renda que ela usava. Ele puxou a peça para baixo, deixando-a deslizar pelas pernas de Hinata.

Enquanto isso Hinata estava numa missão séria, se livrar da camisa de Itachi. Ela ja tinha livrado-o do paletó e a gravata se foi logo em seguida. Ela ja tinha começado a abrir os botões da camisa dele, de forma meio desajeitada, ja que ela nunca fizera isso antes, quando ele se afastou dela.

Hinata ja ia protestar quando, com os olhos fixos nos dela o tempo todo, Itachi se ajoelhou diante dela.

Ele pegou um dos pés dela, levantando-o do chão e tirou a sandália que ela tinha nos pés. Hinata engoliu em seco quando viu ele pegando o outro pé dela. Dessa vez depois que o calçado se fora Itachi ainda segurou o pé dela e beijou-o suavemente, então os lábios dele foram subindo pela perna dela. Hinata mal podia respirar quando ela sentiu seu vestido subindo e os lábios dele tocando a parte interna da coxa dela.

Ele jogou a perna de Hinata em seu ombro, dando a ele a visão perfeita do lugar onde ele mais queria estar nesse momento. Mas ainda não. Antes ele queria faze-la tão louca de desejo que ela mal pudesse ficar em pé.

-Itachi? –Hinata chamou, incerta.

Ele então assoprou suavemente, diretamente na feminilidade dela. Hinata tremeu inteira.

-Ah... –foi tudo o que ela pôde dizer, ou praticamente gritar, quando a língua dele tocou-a exatamente no ponto onde ela queimava.

Hinata nem podia sentir mais suas pernas, mas outras partes do seu corpo podiam sentir muito bem, graças a Kami. Itachi tinha uma língua extremamente habilidosa...

A língua dele penetrou-a num beijo intímo e Hinata quase desmaiou quando ele mordeu levemente o clitóris dela. O corpo inteiro dela estava começando a se contrair, como se estivesse se preparando para uma explosão.

Uma das mãos de Hinata se afundou nos cabelos de Itachi, como que para mante-lo no lugar e a outra mão dela foi parar na própria barriga. Hinata não percebeu que sua mão estava indo em direção ao seu seio até que ela viu os olhos de Itachi fixados nela.

Ela derrubou a mão, como se esta tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

-Não. –Itachi falou suavemente –Continue. Eu quero ver você se tocando.

Hinata ia se negar quando ele sugou o clitóris dela para enfase. O-kay, se ele queria, por que não, né?

Hinata ja tinha tocado os próprios seios, claro que já. Sozinha em seu quarto. Nunca alguém estivera observando-a fazer isso. Mas talvez por estar sendo observada a idéia parecia ainda mais interessante.

Ela levou as mãos até a parte de trás do seu pescoço onde ficava um dos fechos do vestido. Soltando-o o vestido se permitiu cair, revelando os seios fartos da morena. Primeiro ela se tocou com cuidado, então Itachi acrescentou um dedo a doce tortura a qual ele a estava submetendo e ela teve que tocar.

Ela segurou ambos os seios, massageou-os, tocou seus mamilos. Isso pareceu inflamar Itachi, que começou a dar ainda mais atenção ao clitóris dela.

Não muito depois disso ela gritou quando o segundo orgasmo da noite a atingiu.

Antes que ela pudesse recuperar a respiração Itachi a pegou no colo e começou a leva-la na direção que ela supunha ser o quarto.

Ah Kami, ela ia transar com um completo estranho e ela não estava ligando nem um pouco.

Ela devia ter consumido mais alcool do que ela pensara a princípio.

Itachi derrubou-a na cama e puxou o vestido dela, até que ela estava completamente nua, na cama dela. A morena de pele perfeitamente branca contra os lençóis de seda azul da cama era a imagem mais perfeita que ele já tinha visto. Ele podia se acostumar com ela.

Ao ver os olhos de Itachi percorrendo o corpo dela de forma tão descarada Hinata sentiu um momento de nervosismo. Ela nunca fora considerada bonita. E se ele começasse a olhar demais e achasse defeitos nela? Automaticamente Hinata levantou as mãos na intenção de se cobrir.

Itachi segurou as mãos dela, impedindo- de cobrir qualquer coisa.

-Eu não acho que isso seja justo comigo. –ele falou.

-Eu... –ela engoliu em seco –Eu não acho justo que eu seja a única sem... sem roupa. –ela falou, tirando coragem, sabe Kami de onde.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu acho que devemos remediar isso, não? –ele falou, ajoelhando-se na cama e soltando os poucos botões da sua camisa que ainda estavam fechados.

Hinata não soube o que a possuiu, mas ao ver aquele peitoral tão perfeito, tão perto ela não resistiu e esticou a mão para toca-lo. A pele dele parecia em chamas contra as mãos dela. Hinata não acreditava que um homem maravilhoso daquele estava queimando por ela. Parecia um sonho.

Hinata viu em fascinação a pele de Itachi se arrepiar quando ela passou as unhas pelo tórax dele. Totalmente fascinada, e completamente distraída de sua timidez, Hinata inclinou-se e depositou um beijo no peito de Itachi. Ela sentiu as mãos dele se afundando no cabelo dela e continuou sua jornada, subindo os beijos, até que ela se aproximou do mamilo dele, que ela mordeu suavemente.

Ela ouviu Itachi puxando ar.

-Se comporte. –ele falou, puxando o rosto dela para encara-lo.

Hinata corou, e viu ele dar um sorriso de canto de lábio antes de beija-la de novo. Hinata aproveitou para empurrar a camisa dele, finalmente deixando-o sem nada da cintura para cima.

Itachi fez Hinata se deitar e então deitou-se sobre ela. O peso dele sobre ela era maravilhoso. Sufocante de um jeito prazeroso. Ele fez com que ela abrisse as pernas para que ele pudesse se acomodar entre elas.

As mãos de Hinata foram automaticamente para os botões da calça de Itachi, que ele ajudou-a a desfazer. Juntos eles empurraram a calça, até que, como Hinata, Itachi estava totalmente nu.

Ele puxou a perna dela para envolver a cintura dele e, em sua inocência, Hinata não estava pronta para a força com a qual ela a invadiu, ou a dor que a acompanhou. Ela só teve tempo de morder os lábios, para não gritar de dor.

Itachi parou na hora.

-Eu estou te machucando? –ele perguntou, claramente preocupado.

Mas a dor tinha desaparecido tão rapidamente quanto tinha surgido.

-Não. –ela falou –Você está sendo perfeito. –ela falou, e puxou-o para um beijo.

Itachi ja tinha ouvido que ele era perfeito de várias formas: filho perfeito, estudante perfeito, empresário perfeito. Mas nenhuma das vezes ele realmente apreciara o elogio. Agora, para Hinata, ele queria ser mais do que perfeito.

Ele moveu seu quadril e foi recompensado com o gemido de prazer dela. A morena levantou a outra perna e envolveu a cintura dele num abraço, puxando-o mais contra si.

Itachi mais do que prontamente atendeu o pedido e começou a se mover de forma ritmica.

-Mais... –Hinata quase implorou e ele teve que beija-la.

Eles começaram a se mover mais rápido, com mais força, mais fundo. O suor ja cobria o corpo de ambos, e os gemidos de prazer de Hinata cresciam mais altos a cada instante.

O climax começou a tomar conta de Hinata, até que ela gritou com o prazer que a atingiu. Itachi começou a se mover com ainda mais força contra ela e depois de um intervalo de tempo ridículo o corpo dela começou a se preparar para mais uma explosão.

E dessa vez Itachi estava gozando logo depois dela, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela.

-_Você_ é perfeita. –ele falou ao ouvido dela.

Hinata sorriu levemente. Ele era um mentiroso, mas ela estava feliz de estar ali.

* * *

**Por hoje é isso! REVIEWS onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! hahaha**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Oi todo mundo! Obrigada por todos os reviews! Amei todos e ri com vários! hahah Ah não me matem no fim do capítulo, ta? hehehe**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ela era virgem. De certa forma era tão óbvio que chegava a ser ridículo.

Mas Hinata era virgem. Era, no passado.

Ele tinha suspeitado que ela era inexperiente pelo jeito que ela agia: os gestos inseguros, como ela corava, os beijos tímidos. Inexperiente, mas não virgem.

Ele tinha suspeitado quando ele vira a expressão de dor quando ele a penetrou, mas depois que ela caíra no sono ele percebera uma mancha desangue no lençol que confirmou todas as suspeitas dele.

Virgem.

Para ele ainda não fazia sentido. Ele sabia que muitas mulheres levavam muita a sério virgindade e elas sonhavam com jeitos especiais de entregarem esse pedaço de si. Hinata parecia uma dessas meninas românticas. Ele não entendia porque ela teria escolhido perder a virginade com um completo estranho.

E para uma pessoa que sempre sabia tudo, era frustrante essa dúvida.

Não que ele estivesse realmente reclamando. Ele sentia um orgulho enorme em ser o primeiro homem dela. Um prazer secreto. Ele nunca tivera uma coisa por virgens, na verdade ele não ligava para essas coisas, mas com Hinata era diferente. Ela escolhera _ele_.

Mas tinha uma coisa que incomodava Itachi.

Ele não tinha sido muito delicado com ela porque ele não sabia desse... Detalhe. E Hinata era uma garota que merecia que tudo fosse perfeito para ela.

Mas para a sorte dela... Itachi estava totalmente disposto recompensa-la.

Ele olhou para a morena, que dormia ao lado dele, as costas contra o peito dele. Ela parecia um anjo dormia. Era incrível quão bonita ela era.

Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo na curva do pescoço dela. Ela sorriu, mas não acordou.

-Itachi. –ela falou num suspiro cansado.

Itachi teve que sorrir. Era bom saber que ele ocupava os sonhos dela também.

Ele beijou mais uma vez o pescoço dela, mas dessa vez de forma um pouco mais demorada. Então ele mordiscou a pele do lugar. Dessa vez Hinata acordou.

-Itachi? –ela esfregou os olhos de forma sonolenta.

Ele simplesmente teve que se edebruçar sobre ela e beija-la.

Hinata não tinha muita certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas ela aceitou de bom grado o beijo dele e ainda retribuiu, puxando-o mais contra si.

Itachi se separou levemente de Hinata.

-Você estava escondendo algo de mim. –ele falou.

Hinata olhou confusa para ele.

-Por que você não me disse que era virgem? –ele quis saber.

Hinata corou.

-Eu... Eu não estava exatamente pensando nisso. –ela admitiu.

Itachi sorriu de canto de lábio.

-Se você tivesse me dito eu teria sido mais cuidadoso.

-Eu gostei muito do jeito que foi. –ela falou, embora ainda mais corada.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Gostou foi? –ele provocou.

Corada, Hinata não falou nada, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Então você não vai se importar se eu fizer tudo de novo. –ele falou, com calma calculada.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram.

-De novo? –ela repetiu, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

Itachi se perguntou como ele podia resistir a ela. Não que ele quisesse.

-De novo. –ele repetiu, se abaixando, até que todo seu corpo nu tocasse o dela. E ele sabia que ela podia sentir quão duro ele estava.

Ela corou de novo, mas dessa vez não era vergonha. Itachi beijou-a, dessa vez de forma lenta. Eles já tinham ido com pressa. Calma seria bom dessa vez. Agora ele teria mais tempo para saborea-la.

Hinata encontrou cada movimento da língua dele com um movimento próprio. O beijo era profundo e intímo. Então ele desviou os beijos pelo pescoço dela, descendo para o colo e logo os seios.

Hinata quase pulou da cama quando os lábios dele envolveram o mamilo dela e sugaram. Então ela gemeu de prazer quando a língua dele deslizou pela pele sensível. Itachi se afastou levemente para assoprar a pele molhada e Hinata se arrepiou. Quando ele se moveu para se afastar a morena agarrou os cabelos dele e puxou-o de volta. Itachi deu uma risada rouca, mas atendeu o pedido.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou pelo corpo dela, até se afundar entre as pernas dela. Hinata soltou outro gemido alto. Kami, ele amava os gemidos dela.

Logo ela estava a ponto de explodir de novo. Mas não era o que ela queria. Não dessa forma. Ela segurou a mão de Itachi, que ainda trabalhava entre as pernas dela.

-Não assim. –ela falou ofegante –Eu quero você.

Itachi não teve como resistir. Ele beijou-a com um desejo cego e afastou as pernas dela mais e penetrou-a, mas dessa vez com calma, lentamente, de forma torturante.

-Itachi... –o nome dele era por si só um pedido nos lábios dela.

Itachi queria, e muito, simplesmente se afundar nela, viola-la completamente. Mas dessa vez tinha que ser para ela. Ela já tinha dado demais a ele. Agora era a vez dela receber também.

Então Itachi puxou Hinata consigo, ainda dentro dela, e se sentou nos calcanhares. Hinata deixou outro gemido escapar.

-Itachi? –ela parecia meio em dúvida de como proceder agora.

-Está tudo bem. –ele assegurou –Você pode ter o que quiser agora.

Hinata ainda parecia insegura de como proceder, então Itachi levou as mãos a cintura dela e guiou-a, fazendo descer e subir no seu colo.

Dessa vez Hinata afundou as unhas nos ombros de Itachi e o gemido que veio foi mais rouco.

Logo ela começou a se mover sozinha, usando o próprio ritmo. Itachi ficou impressionado com a sensualidade nata dela, a forma como o corpo dela se movia de forma lenta e extremamente erótica contra o dele.

Ela afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos de Itachi e a outra, para a surpresa dele, foi parar na garganta do moreno, envolvendo-a, embora sem apertar. Isso por si só já era uma prova de que ela gostava de estar no controle também.

A mão dela se apertou em um punho contra o cabelo dele e os movimentos dela se tornaram mais urgentes. Itachi podia sentir que ela estava perto, tão perto.

E quando ela gozou o grito dela explodiu na boca dele, como o mais delicioso néctar, as unhas dela se afundando nos ombros dele. E mesmo tremula e claramente cansada, ela não parou de se mover, não até Itachi apertar o corpo dela contra si e gozar dentro dela.

Os dois caíram exaustos na cama.

Kami, ela era tão perfeita que só podia ser um sonho. Itachi puxou Hinata contra si e deu um beijo nos lábios dela. A morena sorriu sonolenta e logo estava dormindo de novo.

De manhã ele iria falar com ela. Ele queria saber o nome dela, o telefone, onde ela vivia e o que ela fazia. A partir de agora Hinata pertencia na vida dele.

* * *

Hinata não tinha muita certeza da hora, mas pela luz que entrava no quarto o sol devia estar começando a nascer.

Ela tinha uma dor de cabeça e uma ressaca. Ela reconhecia os sintomas da sua primeira, e única bebedeira, quando ela se formara na Universidade.

E o mais bizarro, ela tinha um homem ao lado dela. Hinata se lembrava perfeitamente de cada momento, cada suspiro, cada orgasmo da noite anterior. Mas nesses momentos ela estivera bêbada, diferente, ela fora interessante.

Agora ela estava de volta a ser a Hinata sem graça de sempre. Ela não queria encarar Itachi e ver ele perder o interesse. Ela queria viver com a memória de ele dizendo que ela era perfeita.

Ela se levantou em silêncio e olhou para Itachi. Ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Um anjo decadente e pecaminoso. Ela deu um beijo na boca dele e viu ele se mexer.

Ela esperou para ver se ele iria acordar, mas ele não acordou. Ela não sabia se sentia alívio ou desapontamento por isso.

Ela suspirou e levantou-se da cama, recuperando seu vestido no chão. O resto das coisas dela estavam na sala.

Ela saiu do quarto silenciosamente e quando ela fechou a porta da frente do apartamento de Itachi ela só olhou para trás uma vez.

* * *

**Repito: não me matem! hahah Próximo capítulo tem o hentai dos meus sonhos *-* Essa cena ta na minha cabeça e eu penso nela o tempo todo! hahaha**

**Reviews onegaaaaaai!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**FINALMENTE! hehehe Desculpa a demora, mas ai esta o hentai dos meus sonhos, com o homem dos meus sonhos! hahahaha Aproveitem ;)**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Vocês são demais e eu me divirto horrores lendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-Você está pronto para a reunião hoje?

Itachi ignorou seu irmão caçula e continuou olhando vagamente pela janela do seu escritório.

Ele ainda não se conformava que Hinata tinha desaparecido na manhã seguinte. Do pouco tempo que ele estivera com ela, a morena não parecera do tipo que desaparecia desse jeito na manhã seguinte. Mas ela também não tinha parecido do tipo que ia perder a virgindade com um estranho e não era exatamente o que tinha acontecido?

Itachi se orgulhava de ser um homem prático e de cabeça no lugar. Mas ele estava começando a ficar furioso com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele se perguntava se ela o tinha usado para perder a virindade.

Kami, ele era Uchiha Itachi! Ele era um dos homens de negócios mais bem sucedidos da Ásia, queridinho das revistas e jornais, um gênio. As mulheres não o usavam, elas imploravam por uma chance de estar com ele. Então por que aquela... Aquela... Aquela garota tinha desaparecido daquele jeito?

Quatro dias já haviam se passado e ele não conseguira encontrar nem sombra dela. Se bem que a única coisa que ele sabia sobre ela, era o nome. Nada mais.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que ele se sentira tão frustrado, ou que ele não conseguira pensar em uma solução para um problema.

-Itachi! Você está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando?

Itachi nem se dignou a virar-se para encarar o irmão caçula.

-Eu achei que era óbvio que eu estava te ignorando. –ele replicou tranquilo.

Sasuke era cinco anos mais novo que ele. Itachi se importava muito com seu irmão. Ele era a pessoa por quem ele faria tudo. Sasuke era extremamente inteligente, mas não tanto quanto Itachi. O moreno achava um absurdo quando as pessoas comparavam os dois. Por vários anos Sasuke sentira ciúme e ressentimento em relação a Itachi, mas esses anos felizmente se passaram.

O que não impedia Sasuke de querer bater em Itachi no momento.

-Mas que inferno, o que está errado com você, Itachi? –ele perguntou impaciente -Ja faz dias que você está assim. O que aconteceu?

-Nada que seja da sua conta, irmãozinho. –ele ainda estava ignorando-o -Se concentra apenas no que _você_ tem que se concentrar.

-Bom, eu to tentando, mas se você não prestar atenção não vai dar certo. –Sasuke agora soava frustrado -Aquela cobra do Hyuuga já deve ter pensado num jeito de se dar melhor do que a gente nessa fusão. Então eu acho melhor você parar de viajar e prestar atenção no que a gente tá fazendo, porque isso é importante.

Itachi quase bufou. É, a infame fusão. O pai dele e Hyuuga Hiashi se odiavam, mas por alguma razão eles haviam decidido fundir os bancos. Claro que com a fusão eles seriam o banco mais poderoso da Ásia e, se as previsões fossem corretas, logo o mais poderoso do mundo.

Mas como Fugaku não queria se sentar frente a frente com Hiashi, Sasuke e ele teriam que fazer as negociações. Fale em apoio familiar...

Itachi suspirou e finalmente virou-se para encarar o irmão.

-OK, você está certo, Sasuke, me desculpe. São só algumas... Coisas que eu tenho que resolver, mas eu vou prestar atenção. Não se preocupe, eu sei o quanto isso é importante, não só para nós, mas para nosso pai também.

Sasuke olhou seu irmão com interesse.

-Você quer falar sobre alguma coisa, Itachi? –ele perguntou sério –Eu posso ajudar?

-Não é nada. –Itachi assegurou –Vamos deixar para la. Mais alguma coisa antes de sairmos?

Sasuke deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Você quer ver a revista que tem a filha do Hiashi de namorico com o Inuzuka? Eu ouvi dizer que ele surta cada vez que ouve disso.

-Ele já devia estar acostumado. –Itachi falou sem simpatia –Aquela menina está sempre fazendo alguma coisa errada.

-Mas dessa vez não é a caçula. –Sasuke falou –É a mais velha. Se eu não me engano ela até trabalha no banco. É capaz de a gente ver a donzela por lá.

Itachi revirou os olhos.

-Eu não ligo para quem seja, Sasuke. Só vamos logo. Já que não tem como fugir.

* * *

-Nossa, one-chan, você ta incrível hoje.

Hinata olhou para si mesma como se esperasse ver algo de diferente, mas ela parecia normal.

-Esse estilo mulher de negócios super sexy te serve. –Hanabi falou com um enorme sorriso maldoso.

Hinata revirou os olhos. Hanabi era sua irmã caçula, elas tinham anos de diferença, mas mesmo assim elas eram muito próximas, mesmo que elas fossem completos opostos.

Hanabi era baladeira, escandalosa e se vestia sempre com estilo e de forma sexy. Hinata era calma, centrada e prática. Aliás Hanabi já havia saído em tantas capas de revista fazendo coisas erradas que os fotógrafos acabaram enjoando dela.

-Obrigada, Hanabi-Chan. –Hinata falou, embora sem convicção.

-Sério, você tem um encontro hoje? –a caçula perguntou, claramente empolgada pela idéia.

-Não. Nós apenas temos uma reunião com os Uchiha hoje. –Hinata falou tranquila.

Hanabi fez uma careta de nojo.

-Vocês têm certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia? –ela quis saber.

Hinata suspirou.

-Eu e o Neji já falamos um milhão de vezes para nosso pai pular fora, mas ele insiste, então não há nada que nós possamos fazer.

-E a pior parte vai sobrar pra você, né? –Hanabi provocou –Anunciar para o mundo a tal fusão.

Hinata nem queria pensar nisso. Ela era a relações públicas do banco. Ela era quem teria que encarar uma sala cheia de repórteres a fusão dos bancos.

-Nem me lembre.

Alguém bateu a porta e logo Hyuuga Neji entrou na sala. Neji era o primo mais velho de Hinata, mas para ela o rapaz era um irmão. Ele era extremamente sério, mas claramente tinha muito carinho por ambas as primas.

Neji parou na porta e olhou Hinata de cima a baixo.

-Você está muito bonita hoje, Hinata-Sama. –ele falou.

-Ah eu disse! –Hanabi comemorou –Eu disse que você estava linda.

Hinata se olhou de novo, como que esperando que suas roupas tivessem magicamente mudado sem ela perceber. Ela ainda usava a mesma saia lápis preta, que vinha até acima dos joelhos, com uma camisa branca de mangas longas. Ela tinha um cinto preto na cintura e ela estava usando meia calça e sapatos pretos de salto alto e peep-toes. Ela não estava assim tão bonita.

-Eu bem que reparei que você anda se arrumando mais, Hinata. –Hanabi provocou –Você arrumou um namorado e não quer contar pra gente?

Involuntariamente Hinata corou. Ela também tinha percebido. Depois da noite dela com Itachi ela tinha começado a se vestir um pouco diferente. Só um pouco. Nada de mudanças radicais, cortes de cabelos, tatuagens e piercings. Apenas alguns detalhes.

Itachi... Hinata sentia um aperto cada vez que ela lembrava dele. Ela tinha sido tão covarde. Fugir na manhã seguinte havia sido ridículo. Ele devia estar achando que ela era, além de fácil, uma criança que não sabia lidar com suas escolhas.

Ela sabia que o que ela tinha feito era errado, mas o que ela ia fazer? Bater na porta dele? Ela nem sabia o nome completo dele, o telefone, no que ele trabalhava... Era melhor deixar para lá. E ela teria sempre uma boa lembrança.

-Hanabi. –Neji cortou, num tom severo –Eu e a Hinata temos que ir. Os Uchiha estão aqui.

-Eca. –Hanabi falou –Boa sorte para vocês. Só mais uma coisa. –ela avançou na direção de Hinata e antes que a irmã tivesse come reagir ela soltou os dois primeiros botões da camisa -Arrasa, irmãzona!

Hinata revirou os olhos antes de deixar a sala com o primo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata-Sama?

Neji era perceptivo demais e Hinata sempre fora um livro aberto. Era óbvio que o primo ia perceber que alguma coisa não estava certa. Ela suspirou.

-Nada, Nii-san.

Neji parecia pronto para discutir, mas então eles viraram um corredor e Hinata pôde ver o pai conversando com dois homens. Eles tinham as costas viradas para ela, mas ela podia ver que eles eram altos e usavam ternos caros. Com certeza os irmãos Uchiha.

Hiashi os avistou e fez um gestou para que eles se aproximassem.

-Neji, Hinata. Eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata nunca tinha feito a conexão. A idéia nunca passara pela cabeça dela, mas quando Uchiha Itachi se virou e o olhar deles se chocou ela viu diante dela o homem que ela deixara seduzi-la e do qual ela fugira na manhã seguinte.

* * *

Itachi sempre fora um mestre em esconder suas emoções. O mesmo obviamente não podia ser dito sobre Hinata. _Hyuuga_ Hinata. Kami, ele tinha sido tão cego. Como ele não tinha feito a conexão? Aqueles olhos eram únicos. E o nome... Ele devia ter percebido. Mas ele estava tão bebâdo de lúxuria por ela que ele nem se preocupara.

E agora lá estava ela, olhando para ele em completo choque. Ela também nem imaginava quem ele era. Fala em ironia...

O primo dela olhou entre os dois, claramente desconfiado. Itachi achou melhor acabar com aquela situação estranha, antes que alguém começasse a fazer perguntas.

-Eu creio que nós já haviámos nos encontrado, Neji-San. –ele falou, se curvando na direção de Neji –É um prazer conhece-la, Hinata-Sama.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

-É... É um prazer também. I-Itachi-Sama. –ela respirou fundo, então se virou para Sasuke –Sasuke-Sama.

-Hinata-Sama. –Sasuke se curvou, mas ele tinha um olhar desconfiado, enquanto olhava de Hinata para Itachi.

-Agora nós podemos nos encaminhar para a sala de reunião. –Hiashi declarou, embora ele também estivesse observando a cena com cuidado.

-Ah, vocês podem ir na frente. –Hinata falou de repente, fazendo todos olharem para ela, a morena corou, mas não mudou de idéia –Eu tenho que buscar uns papéis e encontro vocês la.

Sem dar tempo para ninguém responder ela simplesmente continuou a descer o corredor, até virar uma esquina e sumir.

Itachi ficou furioso com isso.

-Se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso fazer uma ligação. –ele declarou, antes de seguir exatamente pelo mesmo caminho que Hinata tinha acabdo de fazer.

No momento que ele sumira de vista dois pares de olhos lavanda se viraram para Sasuke.

"Obrigado, irmão", ele pensou irônico.

-Será que nós podemos continuar? –ele falou, extremamente sério.

Ele viu que pela direção do olhar de Neji o outro queria ir atrás de Hinata e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Não que ele culpasse o Hyuuga. Ele mesmo queria ir atrás de Itachi. Alguma coisa não estava nada certa aqui. E ele fazia questão de saber o que.

* * *

Itachi viu a sala em que Hinata entrou e não perdeu um segundo em entrar atrás dela e fechar a porta.

A morena estava apoiada na mesa, mas assim que ela ouviu o barulho da porta abrir ela se virou e quando ela viu Itachi ela pulou.

Itachi trancou a porta e a encarou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela exigiu corada.

-Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, _Hyuuga-Sama_. –ele falou, a voz como gelo –Se escondendo numa sala?

-Não. –ela protestou ainda corada –Eu só... Kami, eu não esperava dar de cara com você. E você é... Ah Kami. –ela parecia a um passo de desmaiar.

Ela parecia realmente preocupada. Itachi deixou o olhar escorregar pela morena. Kami, ela estava sexy. Aquela saia extremamente justa, que mostrava a curva perfeita do quadril e das pernas dela, o salto alto, a blusa aberta que mostrava só um pouco do colo dela. E o melhor era que ele sabia exatamente o que havia por baixo daquelas roupas. Ele sabia toda a perfeição da pele dela.

O que o lembrava que ele devia estar irritado com ela. Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

-Você sempre desaparece na manhã seguinte, Hinata? –ele quis saber.

Hinata corou ainda mais, se era possível.

-Eu nunca fiz nada como aquilo antes! –ela falou, mortificada –Eu nunca passei a noite com um estranho!

Itachi decidiu ignorar o bom senso que falava que ele não devia estar a ponto de seduzir a herdeira de Hiashi Hyuuga. Ele a queria tanto quanto ele quisera naquela noite. E ele sempre conseguia o que ele queria.

Ele deu mais um passo a frente.

-Se eu bem me lembro você não passou a noite. –ele falou, dando um último passo e definitivamente fechando-a contra a mesa -Você ainda me deve algumas horas.

-Itachi... –Hinata falou, mas ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

-Eu gostaria de coleta-las. –ele falou, totalmente sério –Agora.

Isso fez Hinata parar por alguns segundos.

-A-agora?

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto da boca dele. Oh oh...

-Imediatamente. –e assunto encerrado ele puxou Hinata pela cintura e beijou-a.

Hinata tinha tentado se convencer de que havia sido o álcool que fizera os beijos de Itachi tão maravilhosos. Ela estivera enganada. Sóbria a sensação era ainda melhor, ainda mais poderosa.

Itachi estava mais uma vez dominando-a com seus beijos, mostrando quem é que mandava. Ele deu um passo a frente que fez com que o bumbum de Hinata batesse na mesa e o corpo deles se colasse.

Itachi sabia muito bem que com aquela saia apertada ele nunca ia conseguir se acomodar entre as pernas de Hinata. E isso era inaceitável.

As mãos dele deslizaram pela lateral do corpo dela, até ele alcançar a barra da saia de Hinata e começar a puxa-la para cima. Mas quando ele passou pelas coxas dela e teve um sobressalto. Itachi tirou as mãos de Hinata como se ela queimasse.

-O que _é isso_? –ele perguntou, e era a primeira vez que Hinata o via em um estado que lembrava espanto.

Ainda um pouco zonza pelos beijos Hinata demorou uns segundos para olhar para baixo e ver o que ele queria dizer.

-Minha cinta liga? –ela perguntou confusa –O que tem de errado com isso? –ela estava confusa.

-Por que você está usando isso? –Itachi perguntou, ainda um pouco estranho.

Hinata não estava entendendo o problema. Ela olhou mais uma vez para suas cintas ligas. Elas eram pretas e não estavam sujas nem rasgadas. Então qual o problema?

-Eu estou usando para segurar minha meia. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu não gosto de meia-calça. Eu prefiro a cinta.

Itachi passou a mão pelo rosto.

-E como você acha que eu vou me concentrar na reunião sabendo que você está usando isso? –ele perguntou totalmente sério.

Hinata ainda não estava entendendo.

-Itachi, é só uma peça de roupa.

-Não, você está enganada. Isso é um objeto de tortura. –ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio –E você tem sido muito má, Hinata.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar Itachi voltou a beija-la. Dessa vez ele não perdeu tempo em puar a saia dela para cima e senta-la na mesa. Ele afastou as pernas dela e se colocou entre elas.

-A reunião. –Hinata falou sem convicção.

-Eu não ligo. –ele falou. E era verdade.

Itachi abriu mais alguns botões da camisa de Hinata, apenas o bastante para ele poder escorregar a mão para dentro e apertar o seio dela. Hinata gemeu de prazer. Era isso o que ele queria. Era esse som que o mantivera acordado nos últimos dias.

As mãos de Hinata também foram parar na cintura da calça de Itachi, de onde ela puxou a camisa dele para fora e deslizou as mãos para dentro.

Itachi deslizou os beijos para o pescoço dela e ambas as mãos dele voltaram para as pernas dela. Cinta liga. Quem diria?

Ele subiu as mãos pelas pernas dela, até encontrar a lateral da calcinha. Num movimento rápido ele arrebentou o lado direito.

Hinata pulou, literalmente.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Eu não quero que você tire a cinta. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio, antes de arrebentar o outro lado.

Só quando Hinata viu a peça cair, inútil, no chão ela se tocou do que eles estavam a ponto de fazer. E onde. Esse escritório nem era dela!

-Itachi, eu acho que nós não deviá...

Ele pôs o dedo contra os lábios dela.

-Eu quero você. –ele declarou –E eu vou ter você, Hinata. –ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos –Você é minha.

E mais uma vez ele a beijou, antes que ela pudesse pensar numa resposta decente.

E dessa vez não tinha nada que pudesse parar o que estava para acontecer entre eles. Era certo, tinha que ser.

Hinata se surpreendeu ao levar as mãos para ajudar Itachi a abrir o zíper de sua calça. Assim que ela empurrou calça e cueca para baixo ele puxou mais para a beirada da mesa e entrou nela num único movimento que fez o ar desaparecer dos pulmões de Hinata.

Ele sufocou o gemido de prazer dela com um beijo e firmou as mãos nas coxas dela, mantendo-a firme e a mercê das estocadas fortes dele. Ele a quisera cada hora desses dias que eles passaram separados, não havia como ele ser calmo. Não que ela estivesse reclamando.

Uma das mãos de Hinata se afundou no cabelo de Itachi puxando-o mais contra si e o beijando com vontade. Até que ela teve que se segurar na beirada da mesa. As pernas dela se fecharam em volta da cintura de Itachi, e ela se movia contra ele, ajudando a criar aquela pressão maravilhosa.

Ela não devia estar fazendo isso, ela sabia que havia um milhão de razões para ela não estar fazendo isso, mas no momento ela não ligava. A única coisa que importava era aquela sensação crescendo entre as pernas dela. E Itachi. Os lábios dele, o cheiro dele, as mãos dele. Ele.

E não tinha mais como evitar a onda de prazer que engoliu-a inteira e sem misericórdia. Mas dessa vez ela mordeu os próprios lábios para não gritar.

Itachi apertou mais contra si, sem parar suas poderosas estocadas e mais alguns segundos e ele também atingiu seu ápice.

Itachi deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro de Hinata, e a morena não fez nada além de por a mão no pescoço dele enquanto ambos respiravam de forma pesada.

-A reunião. –Hinata falou baixinho.

Itachi deu uma risada rouca.

-Só você para pensar nisso. –mas mesmo assim ele se separou dela e começou a se arrumar. Hinata desceu da mesa e começou a fazer o mesmo. Então ela olhou em volta e viu a calcinha jogada no chão. Ela se abixou para pega-la, mas Itachi foi mais rápido.

-Você não vai precisar disso. –ele falou, mostrando a calcinha destruída.

-Eu não posso ficar sem! –ela falou corando.

Ela ficava linda corada.

Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Quem disse que não? –ele perguntou, provocando, e isso dito ele colocou a peça no bolso interno de seu paletó –Não se atrase para a reunião, Hinata-Sama. –ele falou, antes de sair pela porta e deixar Hinata ali sozinha.

Ah Kami, ela estava fo... Acabada.

* * *

**Se não tiver milhares de reviews Itachi vai fazer voto de castidade pelo resto da fic! hahahhaa ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ola a todos! Mil perdões pela demora, mas a vida anda meio louca por essas bandas! Espero que vcs curtam esse capítulo! Obrigada por todos os reviews! Eu amo eles de paixão!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

Itachi estava sentado em uma cadeira na mesa oval, mas volta e meia o olhar dele discretamente escorregava para a porta, esperando Hinata entrar.

Quando ele voltara para a sala de reunião os outros já estavam sentados la. Ele viu pelo olhar de Sasuke que ele podia esperar retribuição por ter deixado o irmão sozinho com os Hyuugas.

Neji também estava olhando para ele de forma desconfiada. Hiashi era o único que parecia alheio a tudo. Parecia sendo a palavra chave. Itachi não acreditava nem por um segundo que ele não estivesse pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo e em como ele poderia tirar proveito da situação.

Ele entrou, tomou seu lugar na mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ninguém fez nenhum comentário, mas Neji também estava olhando para a porta, esperando Hinata, obviamente. Itachi não gostou muito do interesse do Hyuuga em Hinata.

Eles estavam discutindo algumas coisas básicas quando Hinata finalmente entrou na sala, carregando alguns papéis consigo. Itachi deixou seu olhar escorregar discretamente por ela. Ela estava impecável mais um vez. Mas ele teve que reparar em duas coisas: primeiro a blusa dela estava mais fechada do que antes. E segundo... Ela tinha tirado as meias o que queria dizer... Ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Ela não estava mais usando a cinta liga.

-Desculpem-me a demora. –ela falou de forma educada, mas sem olhar na direção dele –Aqui estão os papéis que eu gostaria que vocês olhassem.

Os papéis foram distribuídos ao redor da mesa e eles olharam eles em silêncio por alguns momentos, até Sasuke falar.

-Quando essa pesquisa foi feita? –ele quis saber.

-Duas semanas atrás. –Hinata respondeu –Eu pedi a um jornal que fizesse e para que não fosse divulgado que o banco tinha encomendado.

Itachi olhou mais uma vez para o papel em suas mãos. A pesquisa era uma de opinião, onde pessoas comuns nas ruas tinham sido perguntadas se eles achavam que havia alguma chance de uma parceria entre Hyuugas e Uchihas, o que eles achavam que aconteceria se isso acontecesse e se eles achavam que daria certo.

Os resultados eram... Interessantes, para se falar o minímo.

67% dos entrevistados achavam impossível que eles se associassem. 56% tinham certeza de que se por alguma loucura isso acontecesse eles seriam o banco mais poderoso do mundo e 29% achavam que eles levariam outros bancos a falência. Agora o mais interessante era que 74% das pessoas achava que a fusão não duraria, dos quais 83% afirmavam que sabiam disso porque Hiashi Hyuuga e Fugaku Uchiha se odiavam e não era segredo.

Itachi bufou. Isso não era bom.

-O que você acha, Hinata?

Itachi ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver Hiashi se dirigir a Hinata. Ele estivera tão concentrado em outros coisas que ele completamente esquecera de se perguntar o que Hinata tinha a ver com a companhia e se ela tinha voz naquela decisão.

Ele sempre soubera que a herdeira de Hiashi tinha uma porcentagem na companhia, mas ele nunca tinha se interessado nela antes. Ele nem sabia a cara da herdeira de Hiashi. Ele vira a caçula algumas vezes, mas só porque Hanabi estava sempre metida em alguma confusão e vivia nas revistas. Ele tinha ouvido boatos alguns anos atrás de que Hiashi ia passar o banco para Neji e deserdar Hinata, mas aparentemente isso não tinha acontecido.

-Eu receio a reação do público ao receber notícias de uma fusão. –ela falou por fim, completamente séria –O mercado em si vai ficar tenso, eles já acham que nós queremos dominar o mundo sozinhos, juntos eles vão ter certeza.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu também acho que você, otou-san, e Fugaku-San deviam ficar o mais longe possível da situção, pelo menos diante da mídia. –ela falou respeitosamente –As pessoas acreditam que vocês se odeiam e não vão sentir confiança se de repente vocês estiverem apertando as mãos em público.

-O que você segure então? –Sasuke quis saber.

-Que um de vocês assuma o papel de "cara pública" da fusão. –Hinata falou –Quando a notícia sair um de vocês e Neji podem anunciar a fusão e apertar mãos em público.

-Por que não você? –Itachi quis saber.

Hinata corou levemente, o que fez Neji arquear a sobrancelha e lançar um olhar desconfiado a Itachi.

-Nós queremos evitar boatos, Itachi-Sama. –ela falou por fim, mas sem realmente encara-lo.

-Que boatos? –Sasuke perguntou.

-Românticos. –foi Neji quem respondeu –Nós não queremos que as pessoas romantizem a cena, achando que há algo entre um de vocês e Hinata-Sama. Porque todos nós sabemos o quanto isso é ridículo, mas a mídia não liga. –o último pedaço foi falado diretamente para Itachi.

O Uchiha mais velho apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele conseguia reconher um aviso quando ele ouvia um. Não que ele estivesse fazendo questão alguma de levar a sério esse.

-Bom, eu acho que Hinata-Sama tem razão. –Sasuke falou por fim. O que estava acontecendo nessa reunião? –Talvez Neji e Itachi devessem apertar mãos na frente da mídia e fazerem todos felizes.

-Por que não você? –Itachi perguntou de novo.

-Porque qualquer um que tenha feito faculdade na mesma época que a gente sabe que os dois não se suportam. –Hinata falou distraidamente, enquanto olhava alguns papéis. Então o silêncio que encontrou essa explicação pareceu faze-la se dar conta do que ela tinha dito. A morena corou –Me desculpem, isso não foi apropriado.

Itachi olhou do irmão para Hinata.

-Vocês fizeram faculdade juntos? –ele perguntou.

-Mesma faculdade, cursos diferentes. –Sasuke falou –Mas sim, nós estávamos na faculdade na mesma época. –Sasuke deu um sorriso na direção de Hinata –Se eu bem me lembro você tinha uma coisa por aquele idiota do Naruto naquela época.

Hinata corou.

-I-isso foi há bastante tempo atrás. –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –E você tinha um fã clube com hino e tudo.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Itachi não estava gostando nada daquela conversa. Ele não sabia que seu irmão conhecia Hinata, mas o ponto em comum estava começando a incomoda-lo. Sasuke era tanto o conquistador quanto Itachi, e se ele colocasse os olhos em Hinata ele não descansaria até consegui-la. Então Itachi tinha que avisar seu irmão caçula que se ele chegasse perto de Hinata ele estava morto.

-Interessante. –ele falou suavemente, o que fez Hinata virar-se na direção dele. Exatamente o que ele queria.

Itachi abriu o paletó, como se ele fosse pegar uma caneta no bolso interior, mas Hinata era a única que estava nma posição certa para ver exatamente o que ele tinha no bolso. A calcinha dela, por acaso.

A morena corou imediatamente.

-Hinata. –Hiashi chamou de repente- Você pode nos dar licença agora para nós falarmos de negócios? –ele perguntou, mas não era exatamente um pedido.

Hinata se levantou, um pouco rápido demais.

-Senhores. –ela falou se curvando levemente, então ela se virou para Neji –Você sabe que sua opinião e a minha são as mesmas. Meu voto será igual ao seu no final.

Neji apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e Hinata deixou a sala. Itachi não deixou de perceber a expressão de desagrado no rosto de Hiashi.

-A senhorita Hinata não vai fazer parte do acordo final? –Sasuke quis saber.

-Hinata tem uma boa parte de ações e decisão dela pesa aqui. –Hiashi falou –Mas mulheres não foram feitas para discutir negócios.

Sasuke não perdeu o brilho de fúria nos olhos do irmão, embora a expressão de Itachi não tivesse se modificado nem por um minuto. O que estava acontecendo entre Itachi e Hyuuga Hinata?

* * *

Hinata fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si e quase desabou contra a parede. Os joelhos dela estavam tremendo. Ela sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Só ficar na mesma sala que Itachi já era uma tortura.

O que Itachi não sabia, e ela não fazia questão de declarar, era que ela sempre trazia roupas extras para a empresa. Nunca se sabia o que podia acontecer e era bom ter uma muda de roupas. Ela só nunca pensara que ela ia precisar de um par novo de calcinhas pelo motivo que ela precisara agora.

Ah Kami, esse homem ia acabar com ela.

O que Hinata podia fazer? Não era como se ela fosse especialista em relações entre homens e mulheres. O que só deixava uma opção, por menos que ela quisesse utiliza-la. Ino.

Itachi apertou mãos com Hiashi. Acordo feito. Fale em pacto com o diabo. Ele tinha certeza de que tinha acabado de assinar um.

-Em dois dias nós podemos ter essas cópias autenticadas... –Hiashi estava falando.

-Se você não se importar, Hiashi-Sama. –Itachi cortou com respeito –Eu gostaria disso o quanto antes.

Hiashi arqueou a sobrancelha. Obviamente não acostumado a ser contestado. Era bom ele começar a se acostumar, porque Itachi não ia abaixar a cabeça para ele.

-Claro. –o outro falou –Sendo assim porque você não vem até a nossa casa? –ele sugeriu –Em algumas horas isso pode estar pronto e você pode coletar.

Sasuke já ia abrir a boca e dizer que de jeito nenhum ele ia trata-los como se eles tivessem alguma obrigação de ir até ele quando Itachi surpreendeu-o mais uma vez naquele dia.

-Certo. Nos vemos em algumas horas, Hiashi-Sama. Neji-San. –ele se curvou e saiu da sala.

A porta do elevador mal tinha se fechado Sasuke ja tinha se virado e o estava encarando com determinção.

-O que infernos está acontecendo entre você e a Hyuuga? –ele exigiu.

Itachi permitiu um pequeno sorriso aparecer no canto do seu lábio. Se seu irmãozinho tinha percebido alguma coisa entre os dois então Neji também certamente teria, já que ele era supostamente um detector de mentiras.

-Nada com o qual você deva se preocupar, irmãozinho. –ele falou tranquilo.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha sarcástica, e puxou o paletó do irmão. Antes que Itachi tivesse tempo de impedi-lo ele enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou a calcinha de Hinata. Ele segurou a peça e lançou um olhar ao irmão.

-Nada com que me preocupar? –ele repetiu irônico.

Itachi tirou a peça das mãos do irmão.

-Fique longe da Hinata, Sasuke. –ele avisou, seu tom baixo, mas afiado como uma faca.

-Eu não acredito. –Sasuke revirou os olhos –Por que você foi se engraçar justo _com ela_, justo _agora_?

-Isso não é da sua conta, Sasuke. –Itachi avisou sério.

Sasuke se calou. Por agora. Se tinha alguma coisa acontecendo com Hyuuga Hinata ele conhecia a pessoa que saberia o que era. Se bem que havia um bom tempo que ele não via a loira faladeira que era uma de suas mais insistente admiradoras na faculdade. Talvez estivesse na hora de fazer uma visita a Yamanaka Ino. Se ela ainda fosse amiga de Hinata...

* * *

Quando Hinata entrou na faculdade ela era o patinho feio. Sem jeito, sem charme e com toda a beleza escondida. Ela era tímida demais, insegura demais e, estranhamente, rica demais.

A maioria das meninas não queria nem chegar perto dela. Ino foi a única que se tornou amiga dela e a ajudou a desabrochar. Elas tinham sido inseparáveis desde então. Se bem que as vezes, como agora, Hinata se perguntava porque elas ainda eram amigas.

_-Ah finalmente resolveu falar comigo né?_ –a loira falou, e apesar de elas estarem se falando por telefone, Hinata podia praticamente ver o bico da amiga.

-Eu sei que eu andei sumida, Ino. –Hinata falou calma.

_-Claro que andou. Você não queria era ter que me contar como foi sua noite com o grande Uchiha isso sim._ –Ino comentou mal-humorada.

-Ino! Você sabia quem ele era? –Hinata perguntou em choque.

_-Hinata, todo mundo sabe quem aquele homem é!_ –ela falou como se fpsse óbvio _-Como é que __você__ não sabia? Além do mais..._ –um silêncio repentino veio do outro lado da linha _-Espera ai. Isso quer dizer... Hinata, você foi pra casa de um homem que você não sabia o sobrenome? Ah! Kami, eu to tão orgulhosa de você!_ –ela riu animada.

Só Ino ficaria "orgulhosa" dela por uma coisa dessas.

-Ino! Isso não é motivo de piada. Meu pai me mata se ele descobrir que eu saí com o... –ela bateu a cabeça contra a mesa algumas vezes, só para ver se seu cérebro voltava a funcionar -Ai Kami, o que eu faço, Ino?

_-Olha, eu sugiro que vocês saiam de novo, porque pelo jeito o negócio foi muito bom._

-Ino, você devia estar me ajudando e você não está!

_-Claro que eu estou. Como amiga eu estou dando uma ajuda muito válida. To te falando para largar a mão de ser tonta e ir atrás do homem._

Hinata bufou. Ela sentia uma dor de cabeça se aproximando.

-Eu vou começar a te ignorar agora mesmo, porque você ta me deixando nervosa. –ela falou massageando as próprias temporas.

_-Ah Hina-Chan, não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo._ –o tom de Ino era mais simpático agora. Ela sabia que Hinata entrava em pânico muito facilmente e ela não queria a amiga surtando sem motivo. Porque obviamente uma ficada de noite não merecia pânico. Especialmente uma com Itachi Uchiha.

-Ah Ino, eu transei duas vezes com ele. –ela confessou num suspiro.

_-Duas? Espera ai. A não ser que você esteja contando a noite como duas, quando foi que você... _–Ino soltou um grito de triunfo -_Hinata, que escandâlo! O que você fez de errado? Me conta, me conta porque eu tenho que saber!_

Hinata suspirou. Por que ela ainda era amiga de Ino mesmo?

* * *

**Foi mal, mas nada de hentai hoje... hehehe Reviews, please!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ola a todos! Aqui vamos com mais um capítulo! Foi mal, mas não teremos nenhum hentai nesse capítulo, mas eu espero que vocês curtam! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews maravilhosos, vocês fazem escrever ficar ainda melhor! hahahaha**

Ai vai ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Sasuke suspirou quando o irmão parou o carro na frente da mansão dos Hyuuga. Ele queria matar Itachi por isso. Era humilhante eles irem atrás dos Hyuuga. Eles deviam ir atrás dos Uchiha!

Mas Itachi tinha que se engraçar com a tal Hinata. E correr atrás dela. Era isso que Sasuke não entendia. Itachi nunca fora de realmente ligar para companhia feminina, muito menos ir atrás de uma especifica. Sasuke não entendia o que a tal garota podia ter que interessasse o irmão. Ela era bonita, num jeito meio frágil, mas Itachi conhecia e tinha namorado dezenas de mulheres muito mais bonitas.

-Pare de pensar tanto, Sasuke. –Itachi falou tranquilo –Não é problema seu.

Sasuke nem perguntou como o irmão sabia o que ele estava pensando. Itachi tinha a irritante capacidade de le-lo como se ele fosse um livro, mesmo quando ninguem mais podia.

-Eu só não entendo. –Sasuke falou.

Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Não se preocupe, otouto. –ele falou –Eu também não entendo.

Sasuke olhou em choque para o irmão, enquanto Itachi saia do carro. Itachi estava fazendo alguma coisa sem motivo, sem razão? Isso não fazia sentido.

Mas antes que Sasuke tivesse tempo para perguntar se Itachi tinha finalmente surtado a porta foi aberta por um empregado silencioso que os levou até uma sala. Ele disse aos dois para ficarem a vontade e que ele logo voltaria com chá e o senhor Hyuuga.

Itachi não se sentou, mas ele olhou em volta da sala. Ele achava que os Hyuuga seriam mais tradicionais, mas a mansão era do estilo ocidental, de muito bom gosto. Pela porta de vidro ele podia ver o fundo e uma piscina. Ele olhou com mais atenção quando ele viu movimento na piscina.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio ao ver Hinata sair da piscina só para pular logo de volta logo em seguida e voltar a nadar.

Ele deu um passo em direção a porta.

-Itachi, não! –Sasuke pediu –O pai dela vai estar aqui logo.

-Eu não vou demorar. –ele falou, ignorando totalmente o irmão.

Itachi saiu da casa, pisando na grama bem cuidada do fundo da casa. Ele caminhou até a piscina em silêncio, vendo Hinata nadar de um lado par ao outro. Ela era muito boa, rápida, habilidosa. Ela estava tão concentrada no exercicio que não o viu se aproximar.

Então Itachi decidiu simplesmente esperar por ela. Ele parou em um dos fins da piscina e colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou esperando.

* * *

Hinata adorava a sensação de cansaço nos músculos que nadar trazia. Ela adorava a queimação, adorava a dificuldade em prender a respiração. Podia parecer meio masoquista, mas ela adorava nadar até ela estar praticamente desmaiando de cansaço.

Principalmente porque se ela não fizesse hoje isso ela não ia dormir. Ela ia passar a noite lembrando e relembrando Itachi. Como ela tinha feito em todas as noites desde que ela deixara o apartamento dele.

Ela parou no fim da piscina, tentando recuperar o folêgo antes de ir para mais uma rodada. Foi quando ela percebeu uma sombra diante dela. Hinata levantou o rosto só para dar de cara com Itachi olhando para ela com um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Itachi! –ela falou, afundando até o queixo na água –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Hinata. –ele cumprimentou, sem tirar os olhos dela e totalmente ignorando a pergunta -Eu não sabia que você nadava.

-Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. –ela falou, apesar de estar corando.

-Verdade. –Itachi cedeu –Mas eu pretendo remediar isso.

-Itachi...

-Você acredita em sereias? –ele perguntou, cortando ela.

Hinata olhou para ele confusa.

-O que? –ela perguntou.

-Eu perguntei se você acredita em sereias. –ele repetiu tranquilamente.

Hinata não tinha muita certeza do que ela devia responder. Ela podia dizer a verdade, mas ele provavelmente ia achar que ela era uma adolescente por pensar nisso. Mas um olhar na direção dele fez ela perceber que ele iria ver por trás de qualquer mentira que ela contasse, então ela teria que simplesmente contar a verdade.

-Sim, eu acredito. –ela falou por fim, corando por ser tão infantil.

Itachi deu um dos sorrisos dele.

-Eu não acreditava. –ele falou –Até agora. –ele falou olhando para ela daquela forma que fazia com que ela se sentisse nua.

-Até mais, Hinata. –ele disse, dando as costas a ela e voltando para a casa.

Sasuke estava sentado tomando chá quando Itachi entrou na sala, mas ele sabia que o irmão estava longe de estar tão calmo quanto ele parecia.

-Finalmente. –foi o único comentário de Sasuke, mas isso entregou todo o nervosismo do caçula.

Itachi não falou nada e deixou seu irmão sofrer por mais um pouco. Ele sabia que a curiosidade estava devorando Sasuke. Para ele não devia fazer sentido, mas Itachi tinha que admitir que não fazia sentido para ele também. Ele não tinha como explicar para Sasuke porque ele sentia essas coisas por Hinata quando _ele_ mesmo não entendia. Mas a morena despertava coisas nele que nenhuma outra mulher tinha sido capaz de despertar antes. Uma vontade quase primitiva de possuir e de mostrar a todos que ela era dele. De cuidar, de proteger. De adorar.

-Otouto. –Itachi falou num suspiro. Era injusto da parte dele deixar Sasuke sem entender nada. Eles estavam nesse negócio juntos e Sasuke estava apenas tentando entender se Hinata era um risco ou não. Se as posições deles estivessem invertidas Itachi estaria tentando fazer a mesma coisa.

Mas antes que Itachi pudesse explicar qualquer coisa a Sasuke, Hiashi entrou na sala, trazendo os papéis consigo.

-Aqui estão os papéis, como prometido, Uchiha. –Hiashi falou entregando-os a Itachi, sem um cumprimento ou saudação sequer.

-Obrigado, Hyuuga-Sama. –Itachi falou, deliberadamente analisando os papéis como se ele não confiasse em Hiashi. Claro que ele só estava fazendo aquilo para irritar o homem.

-Otou-san?

Itachi levantou a cabeça ao ver Hinata entrando na sala. Ela tinha os cabelos molhados por causa da piscina, mas ela tinha trocado de roupas e usava um vestido.

-Ah, me desculpem, eu não sabia que vocês estavam discutindo negócios. –ela falou, se preparando para sair dali imediatamente.

-O que você quer, Hinata? –Hiashi perguntou impaciente.

-Eu só vim lembra-lo que você tem que confirmar presença no baile de caridade dessa sexta.

-Eu não irei. –Hiashi falou como se não importasse –Você irá no meu lugar.

Hinata aparentemente ja esperava por isso, porque ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e se preparava para sair quando a voz Hanabi soou pela casa.

-Hinata, aquela sua amiga loira está no telefone. –ela gritou.

Hiashi suspirou exasperado, mas em vez de reprovar a caçula ele virou-se para Hinata.

-Você não devia falar com essa Yamanaka. Ela é uma má influencia. –ele falou reprovador.

Hinata, que aparentemente ja tinha ouvido isso um milhão de vezes, suspirou.

-Hai, oto-san. –então ela pareceu se lembrar de que eles ainda estavam ali e corou –Uchiha-San, Uchiha-sama. –ela se curvou e saiu da sala.

-Se isso é tudo... –Hiashi começou.

-Nós estamos indo. –Itachi falou e, sem dizer mais nada a Hiashi, começou a se dirigir a saída da casa.

Sasuke deu um leve tapinha aprovador nas costas do irmão.

-Esse é o aniki que eu conheço.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

* * *

Sasuke não acreditava no que ele estava a ponto de fazer. Durante todos os seus anos de faculdade ele correra na direção oposta a Ino Yamanaka e agora ele estava a ponto de tocar a campainha do apartamento dela. Fala em ironia.

Quando eles estavam na faculdade Ino era, juntamente com Haruno Sakura, uma das adimiradoras mais insuportáveis que Sasuke tinha. Ela estava sempre se jogando em cima dele, fazendo ofertas e jurando amor eterno. Era ridiculo e vergonhoso. Mas se Sasuke tivesse que usar isso para entender o que estava acontecendo entre o irmão dele e Hyuuga Hinata ele usaria sem problemas.

Ele tocou a campainha e esperou.

Logo ele ouviu alguem se aproximando, uma chave sendo virada e a porta sendo escancarada.

-Ah você já chegou! Eu só estava te esperando daqui a... Uchiha? –Ino parou, claramente em choque por ve-lo ali –O que raios você está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. A primeira coisa que ele reparou era que Ino estava abrindo a porta parcialmente vestida. Aliás bem parcialmente. Ela estava usando um robe de seda azul celeste, mas o nó na cintura estava frouxo e ele podia ver perfeitamente bem o sutiã de renda vermelha que ela usava, ele não quis arriscar olhar para baixo e ver se ele também podia ver se ela estava usando a calcinha do conjunto. Outra coisa que o surpreendeu foi o fato de Ino parecer incomodada com o fato de ele estar ali, como se ele fosse a última pessoa com quem ela quisesse falar no mundo.

-Yamanaka. –ele meio que resmungou –Eu preciso falar com você.

Ino olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco.

-Não parece que eu tenho muita escolha mesmo. Entra ai. –ela falou dando espaço para ele passar.

Sasuke entrou no apartamento e olhou em volta. Ino sempre tivera bom gosto e isso se refletia no loft que ela morava. O lugar era espaçoso e a única coisa que separava o quarto do resto dos comôdos era um biombo que tinha o desenho de uma árvore com flores de cerejeira.

-Já faz tempo que eu não te vejo, Uchiha. –ela falou, fechando a porta e encarando ele –A que eu devo a honra?

Sasuke não conseguiu segurar a própria lingua.

-Espero que eu não esteja interrompendo nada. –ele falou –Parecia que você estava esperando alguém.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas sim, eu estou esperando alguém.

-E você sempre abre a porta vestida assim? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Não, essa foi especialmente para você. –ela falou com falsa doçura, antes de passar por ele e ir em direção ao próprio quarto.

Ja que não havia porta Sasuke seguiu-a. A mudança nela era desconcertante. Sem contar bem vinda. Ela nunca tinha chamado ele de Uchiha, ela sempre o chamara de Sasuke-Kun. Mas aparentemente o que quer que ela tivesse sentido, ou pensado que sentia, por ele tinha desaparecido.

-O que você queria mesmo, Uchiha? –ela perguntou impaciente, sentando-se diante de uma penteadeira e começando a se maquiar.

-Você ainda é amiga da Hinata Hyuuga, certo?

-Sou, por que? –ela perguntou, passando base no rosto.

Sasuke nunca tinha visto uma mulher se maquiar. Bom, ele tinha visto a mãe quando ele era uma criança, e a mãe dele tinha uma graça impressionante fazendo tudo. Ele nunca tivera paciência para ver as outras mulheres. Elas usavam maquiagem demais, perdiam tempo demais. Mas não Ino. Ela era rápida, como se maquiar-se fosse uma segunda natureza para ela, tão normal que ela podia conversar com ele e fazer ao mesmo tempo.

-Então você saberia me explicar o que ela está fazendo com o meu irmão. –ele mais afirmou do que perguntou.

Ele esperou Ino ficar surpresa, virar-se para encara-lo. A loira meramente pegou o delineador e continuou a trabalhar nos próprios olhos.

-Até onde eu sei, sexo. –ela respondeu tranquila.

Sasuke olhou meio que em choque para ela. Ele nunca soubera que Ino era assim tão direta.

-Você sabia que eles estavam juntos, então.

-Eu não sei se "juntos" é o termo. –ela falou, passando a algum outro produto que ele nem imaginava qual seria o nome –Eu estava com ela na boate na noite que eles ficaram pela primeira vez. Eu vi a Hinata dançando com o Itachi. No começo eu achei que estava louca, mas la estavam os dois dançando coladinhos. E eles saíram juntos logo depois.

-O Itachi disse que não sabia quem ela era, mas você sabia que era o Itachi. –ele falou, mais para si mesmo.

-Querido, todo mundo naquela boate sabia com quem ela estava dançando. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Só a Hinata para não reconhecer um dos cara mais populares do Japão. Típico dela.

-Por que você não fez alguma coisa?

Ino não respondeu por alguns segundos, enquanto ela aplicava cuidadosamente uma camada de batom nos lábios. Sasuke teve que admitir que a visão dela inclinada na direção do espelho passando batom com tanta concentração era estranhamente erótica.

-Meu amor, não deu tempo. –ela falou, levemente exasperada –Quando eu vi os dois ja estavam dançando mais do que colados na pista de dança. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Jogasse um balde de água fria? E como eu ia saber que eles não sabiam quem eles eram?

A loira se levantou e se dirigiu até a cama onde um vestido azul marinho esperava por ela. Sem dar a minima importância a Sasuke ela tirou o robe e deixou a peça sobre a cama.

E as pessoas podiam falar o que quisessem, mas no fim Sasuke era só um homem. Não tinha como não olhar. Apesar de ele ser relutante em afirmar Ino era muito bonita. E gostosa. Não que ele fosse contar para ela.

A pele dela tinha um dourado leve, que talvez fosse natural, em vez de ser relacionado ao sol. E els tinhas pernas longas e torneadas, seios e quadril na medida certa. E ela estava usando... Ah Kami, uma cinta liga?

Sasuke olhou para o teto e respirou fundo.

-O que exatamente você quer, Uchiha? Por que esse interesse na relação da Hinata com o Itachi? –ela perguntou enquanto deslizava as meias pela perna.

Sasuke achou melhor olhar na outra direção.

-Nós estamos no meio de um negócio muito importante. –ele falou –Se isso der errado... –ele suspirou –As consequências vão ter terríveis para os dois bancos. Falência seria uma grande possibilidade.

-E você acha que os dois juntos poderiam causar isso? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Eu não sei. -ele admitiu –Eu não sei o que o Hiashi faria se ele soubesse, eu não sei qual seria a repercussão na imprensa. Mas eu sei o que o meu pai pensaria. E ele ia ficar puto.

Ino pareceu pensar naquilo por um minuto, então ela suspirou.

-Hiashi ia ficar puto. E Neji ia ficar ainda mais. –ela falou, pegando o vestido e começando a coloca-lo.

-O Neji pode se ferrar. –ele falou impaciente –Ele não faz diferença nessa equação.

-Você muito se engana, Sasuke. –ela falou –O Neji faz toda a diferença.

-Como assim? –ele quis saber.

-Antes de mais nada... –ela falou dando as costas para ele –Se faça útil, ja que você está aqui. Fecha o zíper para mim.

Sasuke se aproximou e capturou o pequeno zíper e subiu. O pequeno diabinho na cabeça dele não resistiu e ele deixou o seu dedo roçar na pela das costas de Ino, como que por acidente. A pele dela se arrepiou, e ele não devia ter se sentido vitorioso, mas ele se sentiu mesmo assim.

-O Neji faz toda a diferença porque ele é como um irmão para a Hinata. –a loira falou virando-se para encara-lo, como se nada tivesse acontecido –Eu não duvido que a Hinata daria um pé no Itachi se Neji pedisse.

Ela então se sentou na cama e colocou os sapatos.

-E ele pediria? –Sasuke quis saber.

Ino se levantou, e de salto ela ficava praticamente da altura de Sasuke, apenas uns poucos centimetros a menos. Ela ficou próxima a ele, perto demais e deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Considerando o amor que ele sente por você, o que você acha? –ela perguntou levemente irônica.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Ino. –Sasuke falou, por mais que doesse no coração pedir ajuda a ela –O Itachi está... Sei la, o que. –ele admitiu meio frustrado –Eu nunca o vi tão... Enfeitiçado por alguém. Isso não pode ser normal.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Você subestima minha amiga Hinata. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso, tocando o queixo dele –Além do mais, meu amor, você deveria ser o último a falar sobre enfatuação. –ela lembrou, passando por ele.

-Ino, eu te dou o que você quiser se você me ajudar. –ele falou por fim.

-Quem disse que há alguma coisa que eu queira e que só você possa me dar? –ela perguntou tranquila, checando sua bolsa –E eu não sei ainda que posição tomar nessa história toda. –ela deu de ombros –Talvez eu simplesmente deixe a Hinata decidir o que ela quer.

-Ino, você não está ajudando.

-Eu nunca disse que ia. –ela falou com um enorme sorriso.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse retrucar a campainha tocou e Ino foi abrir a porta. Para a surpresa dele Hinata estava ali.

-Oi Ino-Chan. –ela falou com um sorriso, então ela percebeu que Sasuke estava ali –Uchiha-San? –ela olhou confusa entre Ino e Sasuke.

-Não ligue para ele. –Ino falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Ele só estava me ajudando a fechar o vestido.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. Hinata pareceu ainda mais confusa.

-Sabe como é, ele bateu na minha porta, implorando por atenção e...

-Ino. –a voz de Sasuke era um aviso. Que a loira ignorou totalmente.

-Eu tive que dar a ele um pouco de atenção. –ela piscou sugestivamente para Hinata que corou.

-Ino!

-Ok, ok. –ela falou, mais uma vez ignorando totalmente o tom de Sasuke –Agora você tem que ir embora, meu amor, porque Hina-Chan e eu estamos indo comprar um vestido decadente para ela ir ao baile de caridade.

Sasuke se dirigiu a porta e ao passar por Ino ele ainda resolveu fazer uma última tentativa.

-Ino, só pense sobre o que nós conversamos.

-Não adianta, meu amor. –ela falou, com um arrependimento totalmente falso –Não importa o quanto você implore, eu não vou casar com você.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e Hinata olhou em choque para eles mais uma vez. O moreno decidiu que era melhor ele sair dali antes que ele esganasse Ino, o que com certeza não a faria mais disposta a ajuda-la.

Quando ele estava entrando no elevador ele pôde ouvir a voz de Hinata.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? –ela parecia adoravelmente confusa.

-Só o Uchiha, que de repente resolveu perceber que eu existo. –Ino falou.

O tom dela fora tão cortante que Sasuke teve seriamente que repensar todas as ações que ele ele tivera com Ino desde que eles se conheceram. Ah Kami, se ele quisesse a ajuda dela ele teria que se esforçar mais...

* * *

**Ai esta! Eu sei, eu sei, o capítulo ficou mais InoXSasuke do que HinataXItachi, mas prometo que no próximo capítulo vai ter um hentai que vai virar a cabeça de vocês todos! hahaha  
Reviews, please!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Após um loooongo e tenebroso inverno... Desculpa a demora, todo mundo, mas esse capítulo ficou maior do que eu esperava. Espero que vcs gostem!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews que eu recebi no capítulo anterior!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Com tudo o que acontecera desde a reunião com os Hyuuga, Itachi se esquecera de uma coisa que seu irmão comentara. Mas lembrara logo no dia seguinte.

Sasuke tinha dito que Hinata tinha sido fotografada numa revista. De namorico. Com outro homem!

Itachi nunca sentia ciúmes de ninguém. Ciúmes era uma emoção sem sentido e que podia ser usada contra você. Ele não sentia ciúmes. E ele não estava sentindo ciúmes agora. Era ridículo. Hinata e ele mal se conheciam. Mas se algum homem colocasse as mãos na morena ele ia despedaçar o infeliz.

Mas ele não sentia ciúmes.

Respirando fundo Itachi abriu a revista. Estava se sentindo um idiota. Nem quando tinha quinze anos se comportara de uma maneira tão... Adolescente.

Virou as páginas com pressa, até achar a que queria. E se ele não fosse uma pessoa calma e fria teria rasgado a revista sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas como era Uchiha Itachi ele se forçou a respirar fundo e ver a foto com calma. Porque mesmo a foto parecendo intíma, havia algo ali que... Não estava certo.

Sim, ela estava corada, sim aquele idiota estava mais perto do que devia, mas havia algo... Amigo no jeito que eles estavam. O tal Inuzuka não estava tocando Hinata de forma alguma, os olhos dele pareciam olhar em alguma outra direção, como se ele visse algo além do que a foto tinha capturado e o olhar de Hinata parecia estar indo na mesma direção. Enfim, parecia que faltava a atração, a quimíca, faltava parecer que os dois estavam interessados um no outro.

O que não significava que gostava da foto, porque o tal Inuzuka era folgado demais. Ele teria que falar com Hinata sobre o outro homem.

E Itachi não queria parar para analisar por que ele se sentia assim.

-Itachi?

-Aqui, Sasuke.

Sasuke colocou a cabeça para dentro do escritório.

-Você vai na festa né? –o caçula perguntou, de certa forma resignado.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu não perderia essa festa por nada nesse mundo.

* * *

-Hyuuga-Sama.

Hinata sorriu para o empregado que a ajudou a descer da limosine. Ela realmente odiava esse tipo de carro, mas o pai a mataria se ela chegasse em uma festa desse tipo em qualquer outro tipo de veículo.

Ela adentrou o salão e repirou fundo. Todos os olhos pareciam acompanha-la. Sabia que era tudo expeculação por causa dos negócios que eles andavam fazendo com os Uchihas, mas isso não fazia a situação mais confortável.

Ao contrário de Hanabi, que amava a atenção da mídia, Hinata sempre tinha sido mais reservada e quieta. Isso vinha da infância dela, quando o pai não perdia a chance de critica-la. No fim decidira ficar quieta para evitar as críticas. Até que funcionava...

Ela passou pelo salão uma vez, cumprimentando algumas pessoas rapidamente. Mais tarde ela iria parar e conversar com algumas dessas pessoas, só por boa educação, mas por enquanto tinha que apenas ser vista. As armadilhas da etiqueta.

Uma hora depois Hinata estava bebericando champagne e quase chorando de vontade de ir embora. Aquela festa era um saco e as pessoas eram ainda piores. Mentirosas, falsas e traiçoeiras, todas elas.

-Eu achava que você ficava bem de vermelho, mas você fica ainda melhor de branco. –uma voz extremamente sexy falou de trás dela. Uma voz extremamente _conhecida._

Hinata virou-se rapidamente e quase trombou contra Itachi.

-Uchiha-Sama! –ela falou surpresa –Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui.

Itachi revirou os olhos. Ele estava tão lindo num terno totalmente negro, que possuía uma gravata vermelho sangue. Como um homem podia ser tão bonito?

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar para você me chamar só de Itachi? –ele perguntou, levemente contrariado.

Hinata imaginava que havia dezenas de pessoas que faziam tudo o que ele queria, assim que ele pedisse. Devia ser frustrante ter que se repetir... Mesmo assim ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de chama-lo de Itachi.

-Não é apropriado. –ela falou por fim.

-E me deixar transar com você na mesa de outra pessoa é? –ele retrucou, calmamente.

Hinata engasgou com o champagne.

-Itachi! –ela protestou.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sabia que você mudaria de idéia.

Se Hinata não fosse educada demais ela teria dado as costas a ele e saído dali, mas também tinha que admitir que nunca teria coragem de fazer uma coisa tão grosseira como aquela.

-Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. –ela falou por fim.

-Eu não vinha. –ele confirmou –Eu mudei de ideia quando soube que você viria.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar.

-Itachi...

-Eu não sei onde eu não fui claro com você, Hinata. –ele declarou num suspiro –Eu quero você. E eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

Hinata nunca sentira tanta vontade de acertar uma pessoa quanto ela sentia agora. Itachi era arrogante, da mesma forma que o pai dela e Neji eram. Mas havia algo mais irritante na arrogância dele. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele ficava muito delicioso sendo arrogante...

-Isso não está certo. –ela falou baixo, como se tivesse medo que alguém fosse ouvir.

-Eu não sei porque. A propósito, me permita dizer de novo. Você está linda essa noite. –ele falou com sinceridade.

Hinata sorriu de leve. O vestido dela era realmente bonito. Ino tinha dito que ela tinha que comprar porque fora praticamente feito para a Hyuuga. Ele era branco e o tecido caía como uma carícia na pele dela. O decote era sexy sem ser vulgar. Mas o detalhe preferido dela era as costas do vestido. Não havia sequer um zíper ou botão na peça. O que fechava a peça era uma faixa que se prendia uma vez atrás do pescoço da morena e então descia pelas costas e se prendia mais uma vez numa argola, deixando boa parte pele dela exposta.

-Você não me disse que eu estava bonita. –ela lembrou –Só que eu ficava bem de branco. Você nunca diz que eu estou bonita.

Itachi olhou para ela como se a morena tivesse dito algum absurdo.

-Eu sempre digo que você está bonita. –ele afirmou.

-Não. –ela deu um sorriso educado –Você sempre diz que me quer e então você beija ou alguma coisa do tipo. Você não me diz que eu sou bonita.

E aparentemente isso a incomodava. Itachi só não entendia por que. O fato de ele quer estar com ela já não demonstrava que a achava bonita?

-Eu sinto muito. –ele falou por fim, decidindo pedir desculpas, já que normalmente era o que as mulheres queriam –Eu vou falar mais vezes de agora em diante.

Ela corou.

-Eu não quis dizer que você precisa falar! –ela protestou –Aliás, você não devia falar nada, porque nós não devíamos nos envolver.

Mulheres. Elas têm que ser confusas. Ela queria ou não que ele dissesse que ela era bontia? Bom, isso não importava. Ele ia fazer o que quisesse de qualquer jeito.

-Hinata. –ele chamou.

A morena suspirou.

-O que?

-Eu só tenho uma curiosidade.

-Qual? –ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado de uma forma adorável.

Itachi não pôde conter o pequeno sorriso maldoso que brotou em seu rosto.

-Qual a cor da sua calcinha?

-ITACHI! –ela bronqueou, corando totalmente.

Algumas pessoas que estavam ali perto se viraram e olharam para os dois com curiosidade.

Itachi queria rir ao ver Hinata lutando para recuperar a compostura. Ela era tão fácil de se ler, as emoções dela estavam sempre tão perto da superfície.

Assim que ela se controlou a morena estreitou os olhos. Itachi imediatamente pensou em um gatinho querendo arrumar briga com um leão. Ele teve que se controlar para não sorrir diante da imagem mental e deixa-la ainda mais irritada. Ele decidiu se distrair dando um gole em sua bebida.

-Eu não poderia te dizer isso, Uchiha-San. –ela falou com doçura –Porque eu não estou usando calcinha nenhuma.

Itachi engasgou.

-Com licença, Itachi. –ela falou com tranquilidade, se afastando dele.

E Itachi ficou olhando, em total choque, a supostamente comportada herdeira Hyuuga desfilando pelo salão pra longe dele.

* * *

Hinata se trancou dentro de uma cabine do banheiro e bateu a cabeça contra a porta. Ela tinha perdido todo o bom senso? Por que raios tinha que falar aquilo para Itachi? E nem era verdade!

Tudo bem que Ino tentara convence-la que o melhor era não usar calcinha nenhuma para não marcar o vestido, mas Hinata nunca faria isso! No fim ela colocara uma daquelas calcinhas nada sensuais, mas bem práticas, mas ela estava de calcinha! Então por que ela dissera o contrário para Itachi?

Respirou fundo. As coisas estavam fugindo do controle. Isso não ia acabar bem, mas ela não conseguia ficar longe. Itachi era um ímã para ela. Quando ele estava por perto ela só conseguia pensar em toca-lo e estar junto dele. Perto do Uchiha ela não tinha medo, havia um lugar seguro, onde ela podia ser quem quisesse. O que era loucura, ja que ela mal o conhecia.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio. O que ela podia fazer?

Se Ino estivesse ali ela provavelmente falaria para ela se livrar da calcinha e ser feliz. Ino só pensava com seus hormônios.

Se bem que... Ah Kami, ela ia se arrepender disso amanhã. Hinata tinha certeza que sim, mas no momento não estava ligando muito.

Ela respirou fundo e então fez a maior loucura de toda a sua vida: ela tirou a calcinha. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim tirou a peça e, sem saber o que mais fazer com ela, jogou-a no lixo. Ela não ia por aquilo na bolsa...

Respirando fundo, Hinata saiu do banheiro. Ela devia estar louca...

* * *

Demorou quase uma hora para Itachi encontrar Hinata de novo. Ela parecia ter desaparecido da festa.

Quando ele finalmente encontrou-a ela estava sentada em uma mesa, conversando com uma senhora de certa idade que tinha um turbante na cabeça. A mulher sorria de uma forma maternal para a morena e parecia estar aproveitando imensamente a companhia dela.

Azar o dela. Itachi ia roubar Hinata para si, agora mesmo.

Quando Itachi estava mais próximo ele reconheceu a mulher como sendo Chiyo, a avó de Sasori, um dos seus colegas de faculdade e presidente de uma fábrica de brinquedos de luxo.

-Ah Hinata-Chan. –a mulher falou com um sorriso –Quando você vai virar minha neta?

Hinata corou de forma adorável.

-Chiyo-Sama. –ela parecia sem graça.

-Eu estou falando sério. –a mulher provocou –Você seria uma ótima influência para Sasori.

-Sinto muito, Chiyo-Sama, mas não vai ser agora. –Itachi declarou se aproximando –Eu vim rouba-la para dançar.

A mulher abriu um sorriso para Itachi, a medida que Hinata corava ainda mais.

-Itachi-kun. –a senhora falou –Bom, ela seria uma boa influência para você também, mas eu ainda quero ve-la casada com Sasori.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu prometo devolve-la. Eventualmente. –ele declarou puxando Hinata pela mão.

Ele ainda conseguiu ouvir a risada melodiosa da senhora, antes de se perder com Hinata na pista de dança.

-Você não devia ter falado aquilo para Chiyo-Sama! –Hinata bronqueou –Imagina se alguém escuta?

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e colocou a mão na cintura de Hinata e agarrou a outra mão da morena.

-O que tem? –ele quis saber.

-Se meu pai sonhar que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre nós dois, Itachi, esse acordo está fadado a terminar. –ela avisou séria.

-Então tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre nós. –ele falou, com um sorriso arrogante.

Hinata suspirou derrotada.

-Eu desisto. –ela falou, deixando-o conduzi-la no ritmo da música.

-Eu não acredito em você. –Itachi declarou, após um pequeno silêncio.

-Itachi, até parece que você não sabe quão orgulhoso meu pai...

-Eu não esotu falando disso. –ele cortou –Eu estou falando sobre o fato de você ter dito que não está usando calcinha. Eu não acredito.

Hinata ficou vermelha como uma cereja.

-Bom, eu não estou. –ela afirmou.

Então, num gesto que Itachi _nunca_ esperara, a Hyuuga pegou a mão dele que estava apoiada em sua cintura e colocou-a em seu quadril. Itachi passou os dedos de forma discreta pela area e não sentiu nada. Nenhuma linha, nada que pudesse indicar que ela estivesse usando algo por baixo daquele maldito vestido.

Ah Kami...

Itachi se inclinou de forma que pudesse cochichar no ouvido de Hinata.

-Eu estou saindo primeiro para não chamar a atenção. –ele falou -Você tem 5 minutos para vir, ou eu juro por deus que eu entro entro aqui de novo e te levo no colo.

-Itachi! –Hinata corou de novo –Eu não...

-Cinco minutos. –ele avisou uma última vez, antes de se curvar levemente para ela e sair dali.

Hinata olhou meio em pânico Itachi se afastar. Ele não estava falando sério! Ele não podia estar falando sério! Mas no fim ela sabia que ele estava. Afinal, quem encurralara quem naquela sala? E ainda tivera a cara de pau de levar a calcinha dela de brinde?

Hinata se perguntava se Itachi tinha algum tipo de fetiche por peças de roupa intíma...

Ela rapidamente se despediu de algumas pessoas e saiu dali, antes que Itachi resolvesse voltar e busca-la.

Hinata pisou na calçada e sentiu o ar gélido bater contra a pele dela.

-Hinata-Sama. –alguem chamou –Seu carro a espera.

Hinata olhou para o homem segurando a porta aberta de uma limosine, tirando que aquela não era a limosine que a trouxera para a festa. Respirando fundo, Hinata agradeceu ao homem e entrou no carro.

-Eu estava quase indo atrás de você.

Claro, Itachi estava ali.

-O que aconteceu com o meu carro? –ela quis saber.

-Eu dispensei dizendo que você estava indo embora com uma amiga. –ele falou como se não fosse nada, se aproximando dela.

-E para onde nós estamos indo? –ela quis saber.

-Um lugar que você conhece. –ele deu um pequeno sorriso –Meu apartamento.

Hinata sentiu um calor se espalhar por seu corpo e engoliu em seco.

-O que nós estamos fazendo, Itachi? –ela quis saber quando a boca dele roçou na dela.

-Experimentando. –ele falou, deslizando a mão pela perna dela –Conhecendo. Nos rendendo. –ele completou antes de tomar os lábios dela num beijo.

Hinata sabia que ela não devia estar fazendo isso. O que os dois tinham no momento era receita para problemas. Se Hiashi ou Neji descobrissem ela estaria encrencada. O pai dela a mataria se soubesse que estava dormindo com um Uchiha. Se bem que não tinha sono nenhum realmente envolvido nesse processo.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo tudo o que podia acontecer, ela não podia resistir a boca dele. Ao jeito que ele tocava o pescoço dela, ou como ele mordiscava a sua boca. O cheiro dele, o gosto dele, o calor dele, tudo era hipnótico e mágico.

Por isso ela se afundou naquele beijo e deixou-o consumi-la.

Itachi puxou o vestido dela para cima, de forma que ele pudesse puxar Hinata para se sentar em seu colo. A morena não precisou de muita insistência para aceitar o convite, e logo os seios dela estavam colados ao peito dele enquanto o beijo se tornava mais íntimo.

A mão de Itachi entrou embaixo do vestido e subiu pela perna da morena, até o quadril dela. Ele soltou um gemido.

-Você não está mesmo usando calcinha. –ele falou se separando dela –Eu ainda tinha esperança de que você estivesse mentindo.

-Você achou que eu não seria capaz, é? –ela provocou.

-Sinceramente, eu não achei não. –ele falou.

Hinata abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu estava usando na verdade. –ela confessou –Eu tirei no banheiro, depois de falar com você.

Itachi abriu um sorriso charmoso.

-Boa menina. –ele falou, antes de voltar a beija-la.

Hinata espremeu mais o seu corpo contra o de Itachi. As sensações já corriam a pele dela como correntes elétricas. Era tão facíl se desmanchar quando era ele quem a estava tocando.

Itachi se afastou dela um pouco.

-O que você quer?

Hinata, que estava meio zonza de tanto desejo, levou um tempo para processar a pergunta.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Dessa vez nós faremos o que você quiser. –ele falou –Mas você tem que pedir.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior, então analisou Itachi com cuidado.

-Eu quero ficar por cima. –ela declarou por fim.

Itachi deu uma risada rouca.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Dessa vez foi ela quem teve que beija-lo. E ela se distraiu tanto com os lábios dele que não notou que o laço que prendia seu vestido tinha sido solto até sentir o tecido escorregando por seus seios e deixando-os a mostra.

-Itachi! –ela se afastou dele –Nós não podemos fazer isso...

-O motorista não pode nos ver nem ouvir. –ele falou com calma, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço dela –Mas se você quiser realmente parar é só me falar.

Hinata estava a um passo de falar que sim, ela realmente queria parar, quando os dentes dele roçaram a curva do seio dela. Ah Kami, ela lembrava perfeitamente das carícias sem pressa daquela primeira noite. Elas tinham sido o paraíso e ela queria senti-las de novo. Uma vez só. Não precisava ser mais do que isso.

Itachi segurou o seio esquerdo de Hinata e guiou-o até sua boca. As mãos dela se agarraram ao cabelo dele quando ele trouxe o mamilo rigido para dentro da sua boca e sugou. A respiração dela estava carregada e o corpo estava tremendo de desejo. Isso era o que Itachi mais gostava em relação a Hinata, como ela respondia ao seus toques.

Hinata tinha uma vaga noção de que a essa altura seu vestido estava todo amassado e em volta de sua cintura, já que a parte de cima tinha sido abaixada e a de baixo levantada. Aliás, parecia terrivelmente injusto que ela estivesse tão exposta e Itachi estivesse completamente vestido. Tipo... De novo.

Levou um pouco mais de concentração do que Hinata gostaria de admitir, mas ela finalmente conseguiu começar a soltar a gravata de Itachi. A parte boa era que quando ele percebeu o que ela estava fazendo o moreno ajudou-a. Logo ela conseguiu se livrar da gravat dele e abrir os botões da camisa.

Hinata deslizou a mão pelo peito de Itachi, sentindo o calor da pele dele. Ela se lembrava muito bem de ter provocado o Uchiha naquela primeira noite. E ela queria fazer isso de novo. Se inclinando conseguiu passar a língua pelo pescoço dele e descer pelo peito, até alcançar o mamilo dele e dar uma mordida.

Itachi puxou ar por entre os dentes.

-Você está ficando muito abusada, Hinata. –ele declarou, puxando a cabeça dela para beija-la mais uma vez.

Os próximos instantes se passaram numa fúria, enquanto os dois brigava com o zíper da calça dele. E então ele estava dentro dela e o mundo dela estava explodindo e se reformando. Porque era isso que Itachi fazia com ela: seduzia, intoxicava, rendia... Completava.

* * *

**Reviews serão idolatrados! hahahha**

**Aliás, teremos InoXSasuke no próximo capítulo, mas ainda não será um hentai.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Kami-Sama! Mil perdões pela looooooooooonga espera! De verdade pessoas! Não era minha intenção, mas o Sasuke se fez de difícil o capítulo inteiro! T.T hahaha**

**Esse capítulo vai estar recheado de InoXSasuke. Aliás, ficou até um pouquinho demais, mas tudo bem, só dessa vez pode ser... hahaha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews e toda paciência!**

**Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Ela ia matar, matar, o desgraçado cretino que tinha a audácia de estar ligando para ela num sábado as... _8 DA MANHÃ_? Esse cara estava com problemas!

Ino tateou cegamente sua mesa até achar o celular que estava tocando de forma insistente. Quem era estúpido o bastante para ligar para ela a essa hora da manhã em um sábado?

-Eu espero que alguém tenha morrido. –ela declarou, ao atender o telefone.

-Senhorita Yamanaka. –a voz fria respondeu do outro lado.

_Caralho!_ Ino se sentou na cama.

-Hyuuga-Sama, no que eu posso ajuda-lo? –ela perguntou o mais educada possível. Por que raios o pai de Hinata estava ligando para ela?

-Eu confio que a Hinata esteja bem. –não era uma pergunta, com ele nunca era, porque o infeliz tinha certeza de que o mundo faria o possível para atender qualquer ordem dele.

-Até onde eu sei ela está. –Ino falou com cuidado. Sabia muito bem que toda e qualquer coisa que dissesse seria eventualmente usada contra ela e Hinata.

-Porque ela dormiu ai. –Mais uma vez não era uma pergunta.

-Dormiu. –Ino afirmou sem hesitar. Se tinha uma coisa que fazia bem era mentir. E o fato de Hiashi estar do outro lado da linha e não na frente dela facilitava ainda mais -Na verdade ela está no banho agora, mas se você quiser eu posso chama-la pra atender o telefone.

-Hum. Não será necessário. –Ino não tinha certeza se isso queria dizer que ele acreditava nela -Só avise-a para me ligar assim que sair do banho. Eu preciso falar com ela.

Ino soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Tudo bem, Hyuuga-Sama. –ela falou, ainda cheia de respeito.

Sem dizer mais nada o Hyuuga desligou o telefone.

-Grosso. –Ino resmungou.

A loira pegou o telefone e ligou na mesma hora para Hinata. Só esperava que o Uchiha não tivesse cansado demais sua amiga e que a infeliz atendesse o celular. Se bem que Hiashi já devia ter tentado e falhado, ja que era óbvio que o empresário não suportava a loira, então para ele se rebaixar a ligar para ela Hinata devia estar mesmo sumida.

-Atende, atende... –Ino murmurou.

A loira já estava quase desistindo quando a morena atendeu.

-_Alo_? –a voz dela era sonolenta, mas tinha um tom satisfeito.

Ah o tal Itachi devia ser bom mesmo...

-Oh Hinata, eu achei que eu era a única do nós que dava o golpe de dormir na casa da amiga pra sair dando por ai. –Ino falou sem rodeios -Seu pai acabou de me ligar atrás de você.

-_Ino_? –a voz dela soou muito mais acordada agora.

-Não, Cinderella. –Ino falou irônica -Só a fada madrinha ligando pra lembrar que o feitiço quebra a meia-noite e você ja devia ter voltado pra casa.

-_Eu ia_. –Ino ouviu alguns barulhos e então uma porta se fechando –_Mas Itachi insistiu para eu ficar. Ele sabe ser muito... Insistente._

-Jura? –Ino retrucou.

Ela ouviu um suspiro.

-Bom assim, é? –a loira provocou.

-Ainda melhor. –Hinata respondeu de forma sincera, mas havia uma nota de abatimento na voz dela –Ah Ino, eu não sei o que fazer.

Alarmes começaram a soar na cabeça da loira. Isso estava soando terrivelmente como voz de apaixonada.

-Um pouco de diversão não mata ninguem, Hina-Chan. –Ino falou com cuidado –É só tomar cuidado para não misturar as coisas.

-É, eu sei. –Hinata ficou em silênico pelo que pareceu um longo tempo.

-Eu falei para seu pai que você estava no banho. –Ino falou por fim –Ligue para ele, antes que ele resolva vir atrás de você ele mesmo.

-Obrigada, Ino-Chan. Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Ino se despediu e desligou o telefone. Alguma coisa estava azeda nessa história inteira. Era a cara de Hinata se apaixonar pela única pessoa no mundo pela qual ela não devia.

Isso não ia acabar bem. E infelizmente só havia uma pessoa a quem Ino podia recorrer...

8:17 numa manhã de sábado? Ela tinha certeza que Sasuke estaria trabalhando. Afinal, não era como se ele tivesse uma vida pessoal.

* * *

-Entre. –Sasuke ordenou, sem tirar os olhos de um contrato que lia.

Karin, sua secretária, entrou na sala, parecendo obviamente desconfortável. Ela sabia muito bem como Sasuke odiava ser interrompido.

-Desculpa interromper, Uchiha-Sama... –ela começou com cuidado -Mas tem uma mulher aqui querendo falar com você.

Só faltava ser aquela... Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Sasuke saíra com ela por duas semanas antes de entender que ela era uma louca que queria se casar com ele. E nem era tão boa assim de cama.

-Mulher? Eu duvido que eu queira falar com ela. –ele falou.

Nesse momento as portas da sala dele se abriram, fazendo Karin pular. E por elas entrou Ino, como se fosse um furacão loiro.

-Ah você quer falar comigo, sim senhor. –ela declarou pondo as mãos na cintura.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e fez um gesto de mão, claramente dispensando Karin. A secretária ainda jogou um olhar preocupado de um para o outro antes de sair e fechar a porta.

-Yamanaka. –ele abriu um sorriso arrogante -Eu sabia que você ia acabar vindo atrás de mim.

Ino bufou.

-Se enxerga, Sasuke. –ela caminhou como se a sala fosse dela e então se jogou em uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa do Uchiha -Eu só vim falar da Hinata. Eu resolvi te ajudar agora, tentar entender o que aqueles dois têm na cabeça.

-Por que? –Sasuke perguntou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade –Se eu bem me lembro da última vez que nós nos vimos você foi totalmente contra a ideia.

-Porque ela está a meio caminho de se apaixonar por ele. –a loira falou, sem realmente encarar Sasuke -E vou ser eu quem vai ter que estar la quando ele quebrar o coração dela. Porque eu também sei que a novidade só vai mante-lo entretido por um tempo. –ela suspirou –Eu não quero que a Hinata sofra.

-Como você tem tanta certeza de que ele vai quebrar o coração dela?

-Porque ele é um Uchiha. Porque ele é seu irmão. –ela deu de ombros -É a única coisa que ele sabe fazer.

Sasuke analisou a mulher que tinha diante de si, mas não falou nada. O que isso queria dizer? Teria ele algum dia quebrado o coração de Ino?

Impossível. Eles mal se conheciam na época da faculdade.

-Nós vamos ter que nos manter atentos aos dois. –Sasuke falou por fim –Eu não sei o que o Itachi tem na cabeça. Ele seria o primeiro a ver o absurdo da situação, normalmente. Agora eu não sei exatamente o que fazer.

-A primeira coisa que nós temos que fazer é esconder isso pelo maior tempo possível. –Ino falou, como se fosse óbvio –Se o Neji souber disso ele conta para o Hiashi e dai ja era.

-É meio ridículo uma mulher da idade dela ter que esconder um relacionamento. –Sasuke falou seco.

-Eu sei, mas você quer que eu faça o que? –Ino revirou os olhos –E também... Pensa, se fosse sua irmã, você ia querer ela se pegando com um cara com a fama do seu irmão?

Sasuke nunca pensou por esse lado. E ele nem tinha uma irmã, então não sabia exatamente o que sentiria. Mas ele até que entendia o ponto de vista de Ino. Se ele tivesse uma irmã ia querer cuidar dela como se fosse uma jóia e manter bem longe de homens como Itachi. Como ele mesmo.

-Eu entendo seu ponto. –ele cedeu –Nós veremos o que pode ser feito.

-Olha, Sasuke... –ela respirou fundo –Eu to me sentindo uma péssima amiga no momento. Apostando no pior e agindo pelas costas da Hinata. Mas... Eu não quero que ela se machuque de novo. A Hinata se entrega demais e com o seu irmão isso não vai levar a nada além de mágoa.

-De novo? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Nada demais. –ela fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Mantenha contato comigo. –ela pediu.

Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até parar ao lado da cadeira dela.

-Eu vou, Ino.

A loira se levantou.

-Então eu vou indo. –ela estendeu a mão –Sempre um prazer falar com você. –ela provocou.

Sasuke pegou a mão dela. Foi quando seu olhar deslizou pelo corpo dela, já que tinha que aproveitar a chance. Mas havia algo ali...

-Você está usando calça de couro? –ele perguntou, meio em choque.

Será que Ino tinha alguma dia entrado em sua mente e descoberto todas as duas fantasias? Primeiro a cinta liga, agora calça de couro? Se ela tivesse algum espartilho escondido no ármario ele ia ter que rezar.

-To. –ela falou como se ele fosse estúpido por perguntar.

-Couro, de verdade? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Por que? Você é contra matar os animais para isso? –Ino revirou os olhos -Porque eu aviso que eu não sou contra matar ninguem pela moda.

Um sorriso relutante se formou no canto da boca do Uchiha. Ino era irritante ao extremo, mas não no mau sentido. Ela era irritante daquele jeito que o fazia querer ser irritante de volta, só pra continuar a trocar ironias com ela. Sasuke devia estar ficando louco de tanto trabalhar.

-Sasuke-Sama! –a voz de Karin soou no interfone –Itachi-Sama está vindo na direção da sua sala e ele está com uma mulher.

Sasuke sabia porque Karin estava avisando pelo interfone. Itachi tinha a irritante mania de entrar na sala de Sasuke como se fosse a dele. Ele nunca se dignava a bater na porta ou ser anunciado antes. Então Sasuke pedira a Karin para interfonar cada vez que visse seu irmão virando no corredor.

-Uma mulher? –Ino repetiu em choque –Será a Hinata? O que eu falo pra ela? Como eu explico estar aqui? –ela parecia seriamente preocupada.

E Sasuke até entendia. Não tinha tempo de tirar Ino dali e nem onde esconde-la, apesar de um lado cruel dele querer fazer ela tentar se esconder debaixo de sua mesa, só pra ver a cena.

-Isso ainda vai voltar pra me assombrar... –ele murmurou mais para si mesmo.

-O que? –Ino perguntou confusa.

Sasuke não teve dúvida: colocou as mãos no quadril de Ino e puxou a loira para si. Antes que ela conseguisse protestar os lábios dele estavam tomando posse dos dela. Ela fez um barulho de protesto que foi abafado pela boca dele, mas logo a loira era fogo mal controlado contra ele.

Se o Uchiha pensara por um segundo sequer que ela ia empurra-lo, que iria travar, ou gritar e tentar sair dali, ele estava totalmente enganado. Apesar da surpresa inicial, Ino se adaptou rapidamente a situação e logo estava retribuindo o beijo com tanta intensidade que Sasuke esqueceu completamente o real motivo de estar beijando a loira.

Tudo aconteceu incrivelmente rápido. Num segundo a língua dele estava brigando com a dela, as mãos, que antes estiveram no quadril, descendo para as coxas dela, as mãos da loira se agarrando aos ombros dele. Então ele a estava empurrando contra a mesa, fazendo o corpo dela ficar mais próximo ao seu, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de coloca-la naquela mesa e faze-la envolver sua cintura com suas pernas maravilhosas a porta do seu escritório foi aberta sem cerimônia.

-Ototo.

-Ino-Chan?

Os dois pularam, como crianças flagradas fazendo alguma coisa errada.

-Hina-Chan. –Ino falou com um enorme sorriso, como se a amiga a pegasse aos beijos com um homem o tempo todo –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Meu pai me ligou para pedir pra passar aqui e pegar um documento com Itachi... –Hinata parecia totalmente sem graça com a situação toda –E bom...

-Ah sim, sim. –Ino falou tranquilamente.

-Ino, se você não liga de eu estar perguntando... –Hinata começou sem graça –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu achei que era meio óbvio. –Ino falou com um sorriso enorme –Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre achei o Sasuke um tesão e já que dessa vez ele veio atrás de mim foi difícil resistir...

Sasuke achou que esse era um bom momento para dizer alguma coisa.

-Da próxima vez _bate_ antes de entrar, aniki, porque, como você pode ver, eu posso estar ocupado. –não exatamente o que devia ter dito, mas servia.

-Extremamente ocupado, pelo que eu posso ver. –Itachi comentou, seu olhar deslizando de um para o outro.

-Ah você deve ser o famoso irmão mais velho! –Ino falou, como se não soubesse –Muito prazer em conhecer você.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhorita...

-Ino Yamanaka.

Pela expressão dele Itachi reconhecia o nome.

-Hinata fala muito bem de você.

-Ah eu aposto que ela fala ainda melhor de você. –a loira lançou uma piscadela a Itachi que fez Hinata corar.

-Você quer uma carona, Ino-San? –Itachi perguntou de forma educada.

-Na verdade eu vim dirigindo, querido. –ela falou, desencostando da mesa, onde estivera apoiada o tempo todo –Eu ligo pra você mais tarde, meu amor. –ela falou dando um selinho em Sasuke.

Sasuke tinha vontade de estrangula-la pelo tanto que a loira estava se divertindo com a história toda.

-Ino. –ele chamou –Sobre o que nós estávamos falando...

-Ideia fantástica, meu amor! –ela declarou animada, antes que ele tivesse tempo de falar qualquer outra coisa –Hinata e Itachi definitivamente deviam ir com a gente.

-Onde? –Hinata perguntou confusa.

Sasuke percebeu que seu irmão estudava Ino com uma certa desconfiança. Era algo muito sutil, e pessoas que não conheciam Itachi dificilmente perceberiam, mas Sasuke conhecia muito bem seu irmão.

Não que o culpasse por estar desconfiado. Ino era dificilmente o tipo de mulher com quem Sasuke saía normalmente: faladeira demais, ativa demais. O Uchiha mais novo geralmente gostava delas com classe e caladas. E também era meio que coincidência demais ele estar saindo com a melhor amiga de Hinata logo após Itachi ter começado a sair com a morena.

Isso estava ficando complicado demais.

-Ino. –ele bufou –Eu não tinha concordado em sair ainda. –ele falou, como se estivesse lembrando a loira de uma conversa que já tinham tido.

Ino bufou.

-Sim, você concordou, meu amor, quando eu prometi... –ela abriu um sorriso malicioso –Bom, você sabe o que eu prometi.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos na direção de Ino. Ela estava realmente se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

-Nós estamos indo numa boate hoje. –ela falou para Itachi –Aquela que o Kiba e o Shino abriram juntos, lembra, Hina-Chan?

-A Beastly? –Hinata perguntou.

-A própria! Kiba me ligou ontem oferecendo um camarote para nós! –a loira falou animada –Sasuke estava fazendo doce, mas já aceitou, você e o Itachi _têm_ que vir! Ai você pode mentir pro seu pai que dormiu na minha casa de novo e sair por ai...

-INO! –Hinata estava corada.

-Enfim. –Ino falou com um sorriso inocente –Beastly hoje, vista alguma coisa sexy, eu passo pra te pegar em casa e vocês dois nos encontram la! –ela declarou, como se a decisão fosse exclusivamente dela –Até depois!

Com isso ela saiu da sala, deixando os outros em um silêncio chocado, até Hinata soltar um suspiro de quem já estava acostumada.

-Se você não quiser sair hoje, Itachi, é só falar. –Hinata falou ao moreno –Eu posso convence-la a ir só comigo também, se você não quiser ir, Sasuke-San. –ela ofereceu gentilmente.

-Não se preocupe, Hinata-San. –Sasuke falou –Eu já tinha meio que aceitado.

-Ela tem esse poder sobre a gente, né? –Hinata falou com um sorriso de profundo carinho.

-Tem mesmo.

* * *

-De onde sua amiga conhece meu irmão? –Itachi perguntou alguns momentos depois, quando os dois estavam sozinhos na sala dele.

-Da faculdade. –Hinata respondeu tranquila –Nós estudamos todos ao mesmo tempo, embora coisas diferentes... Ino era uma das garotas que estava no fã clube do seu irmão. Ela praticamente perseguiu ele por dois anos e parou de repente. Acho que ela cansou da grosseria dele... –Hinata corou de repente, se dando conta de que acabara de chamar o irmão caçula dele de grosso.

Itachi deu uma risada rouca.

-Sasuke nunca foi famoso por sua paciência com mulheres... Insistentes. –Itachi cedeu –O que me faz questionar o que ele está fazendo com a senhorita Yamanaka, que, embora adorável, não é nem de longe o tipo de mulher com quem ele normalmente se envolve.

-Eu não sei. –Hinata falou com sinceridade –Mas é melhor deixar isso para eles. Eu tenho certeza de que eles sabem o que estão fazendo.

Itachi não tinha tanta certeza assim, mas ele não queria perder seu tempo a sós com Hinata falando de seu irmão caçula.

-O que você vai vestir de sexy hoje? –ele perguntou de forma inocente.

Hinata corou, mas se recusou a recuar.

-Eu não sei. –ela falou –Estava pensando em um vestido preto que eu tenho.

Itachi pareceu pensativo.

-Cinta-liga? –ele perguntou esperançoso.

Hinata riu.

-Você e seus fetiches estranhos... Eu vou pensar no seu caso. –ela cedeu.

-Se você pensar com muito carinho eu prometo ser generoso na recompensa. –ele falou indo na direção da morena e abraçando-a contra si.

Hinata sorriu.

Ela era tão idiota, tão burra. Estava caindo num precipicio sem volta, mas ao invés de fazer a coisa certa e recuar, continuava indo em frente. Isso era pedir para sofrer. Como se não tivesse bastado toda a história com Naruto e Sakura.

O único consolo que tinha era que, mesmo que brevemente, Itachi teria sido só seu no fim. Coisa que Naruto nunca foi.

-Você só está falando isso agora para me convencer. –ela falou, jogando o braço em volta do pescoço dele –Mas fique sabendo que eu vou cobrar depois.

O olhar de Itachi se incendiou de desejo.

-Acho que, então, é do meu melhor interesse te dar um gosto já do que você vai ter mais tarde.

-Aqui? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Não. –ele respondeu calmo –Ali no sofá.

Hinata riu quando ele a pegou no colo. Estava perdida, mas Kami, como era maravilhoso.

* * *

Hinata não cometeu o erro de sair de casa sem casaco. Seu pai nunca a teria deixado passar pela porta se visse o que ela estava vestindo.

Ino sequer tinha descido do carro, mas a loira evitava qualquer encontro com o pai de Hinata, sabendo muito bem que Hiashi não aprovava a amizade das duas.

Hinata cruzou os passos da porta de sua casa até o lugar onde Ino estava parada, tentando conter sua ansiedade. Ela sabia que Neji estava observando da janela e não queria dar a ele motivos para desconfiar. Ela adorava o primo, como se ele fosse seu irmão de sangue, mas as tendências super-protetoras dele eram um pé no saco.

Abriu a porta do carro da amiga e entrou.

-Boa noite, Hina-Chan. –Ino tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

E estava vestida para matar aparentemente.

Hinata não tinha inveja da beleza de Ino, nem da confiança da loira. Ela aceitava que as duas eram completamente diferentes e que não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Claro que algumas vezes quisera ser como Ino, mas nunca fora uma inveja ruim, mais um desejo por mais segurança.

Essa noite era uma dessas raras vezes.

Ino estava usando um vestido branco que só podia ser descrito em uma palavra: minímo. Com a loira sentada a saia mal cobria as coxas dela e o corpete não possúia nenhum tipo de alças. O material do vestido parecia brilhar e os contornos negros só pareciam realçar as curvas dela. E os pumps pretos que ela usava só a deixavam ainda melhor. Ino parecia pronta para ir a caça.

Sasuke estava perdido.

-Me diz que você tem alguma coisa indescente embaixo desse casaco. –a loira exigiu, olhando para a morena.

Hinata deu um sorriso. Ela também tinha alguns truques nas mangas.

Ela tirou o casaco e jogou para o banco de trás do Mercedes de Ino. A loira riu alto.

-Essa é a Hinata que eu amo! –comentou animada –O Uchiha mor nem vai saber o que o acertou!

Hinata riu junto, sabendo que ela estava bonita mesmo. Ela não era do tipo de se achar linda ou ser super confiante em sua aparência. Antes achava que isso era modéstia, hoje já sabia que isso, na verdade, era insegurança. Mas havia algo diferente nela agora. Talvez o fato de Itachi ve-la como alguém tão bonita e sensual, fazia com que ela realmente acreditasse ser tudo isso.

-Eu tenho certeza que eu te dei esse vestido. –Ino comentou com um sorriso maldoso –E que você tinha me dito que havia pouquíssimas chances de que você fosse usa-lo.

-Bom, eu tenho porque usa-lo agora. –Hinata admitiu corando.

O vestido de Hinata era preto. Seu comprimento era comportado, até os joelhos. O pano abraçava seu corpo como uma carícia, o decote coração ressaltava a curva dos seios dela e o colo. As alças eram razoavelmente finas e as costas totalmente abertas, mostrando mais pele do que Hinata realmente teria coragem de mostrar normalmente.

-Eu espero que você não se incomode com uma pequena alteração que eu fiz nele. –a morena falou.

-Que alteração? –Ino perguntou curiosa.

Nessa hora Hinata cruzou as pernas, mostrando a fenda que ela mesma abrira na lateral direita do vestido e que só ficava clara quando se movia ou cruzava as pernas, mas que quando aberta deixava a mostra a cinta liga segurando sua meia.

Ino riu de novo.

-Hina-Chan, você está arrasando hoje! De verdade, estou morrendo de orgulho!

Hinata sorriu. Ela podia estar louca, mas desse jeito a vida era mesmo muito melhor de ser vivida.

* * *

Itachi estivera pronto para sair daquela boate quinze minutos depois que chegara. Exatamente no minuto que Hinata cruzara a porta vestida como um presente de Natal esperando ser desembrulhado.

Ela estava uma tentação deliciosa naquele maldito vestido preto. E aparentemente todos os homens do local haviam percebido. Menos Sasuke que aparentemente estava tão fixado na tal Ino quanto Itachi estava em Hinata.

Os outros homens Itachi podia até ignorar. Hinata sequer olhara em volta, não olhara para ninguem, assim que pousou os olhos nele. Era como se fosse o centro do universo dela, e Kami, como ele adorava isso.

Itachi ja tinha sido a fonte da idolatria e até da obsessão de mais de uma mulher, mas nenhuma delas fazia com ele o que Hinata fazia. Quando ela o olhava como se fosse perfeito Itachi queria ser perfeito, porque ela merecia.

Mas havia algo nesse momento que o estava incomodando profundamente. Aliás, alguém. Inuzuka Kiba. E se ele fosse considerar a mandíbula travada de Sasuke, seu irmão caçula também queria matar o homem.

Itachi se lembrava muito bem de Kiba. Era o cara que tinha saído naquela foto com Hinata, com quem ela supostamente tinha alguma coisa. A própria Hyuuga tinha dito que aquilo não passava de um mal entendido, que os dois eram só amigos e Itachi acreditava nela, mas isso não fazia aquele cara menos folgado.

Ele viera até o camarote deles, no que parecera, segundos depois que as duas mulheres haviam chegado. Como se estivesse simplesmente esperando as duas. Ino fora a primeira a se jogar nos braços dele para um abraço e trocara sussurros com o homem, que mantivera a mão na cintura dela durante toda a troca. Sasuke quase quebrara o copo que estava em sua mão.

Dai Kiba se virara para Hinata. E havia algo no jeito que ele a olhava. Era meio óbvio que não o homem não ligaria nada em levar Hinata para a cama, mas mesmo assim... Não era só desejo no olhar dele. Havia um carinho no jeito que ele tocava a morena, um respeito. O que só deixava Itachi com mais vontade ainda de tirar as mãos dele de cima de Hinata.

Kiba cumprimentara educadamente os dois Uchihas, e pedira licença, não sem antes renovar a promessa de que qualquer coisa que as duas quisessem devia ser pedida imediatamente para ele.

Quando ele saiu dali Itachi pensou que Kiba tinha ido tarde.

-Eu e a Hina-Chan estamos indo dançar! –Ino declarou, puxando Hinata pela mão para a pista de dança antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

-De onde você tirou sair com essa mulher? –Itachi perguntou, e não havia censura ou recriminação na voz dele, apenas uma curiosidade sincera.

Sasuke suspirou ao seu lado.

-Nem imagino. –o caçula admitiu –Só tem algo nela que é...

-Completamente diferente das outras. –Itachi adivinhou.

-Exatamente.

O pior era que Itachi entendia exatamente o que o irmão queria dizer.

-Ok, agora é hora de judiar deles, Hina-Chan! –Ino declarou e seu sorriso era positivamente cruel.

Hinata se perguntou o que a amiga tinha em mente e como podia se livrar da ideia.

Havia uma música tocando, uma batida meio a ver com rap ou talvez R&B, que era totalmente sexy e meio lenta, mas perfeita para se dançar.

De repente Ino colocou as mãos na cintura de Hinata.

-Mexe esse corpo, meu amor. –ela falou –E vamos fazer esses dois perderem a pose.

-Ino, eu não sei se isso...

-É uma ótima ideia, acredite, querida. –a loira falou com convicção –Itachi já estava pronto para explodir antes mesmo de ver Kiba pondo as mãos em você. Do jeito que está ele vai querer te jogar em cima do ombro e te levar pra caverna dele.

-E o que eu faço? –Hinata perguntou preocupada.

-Faz ele esperar um pouco. –Ino falou –Quanto mais expectativa, mais fogos de artificio. Vamos pegar uma bebida e dar canseira nos dois gênios. Uma hora eles iam ter que aprender que o mundo não gira só pra eles.

Hinata riu e, como sempre, acabou fazendo o que Ino queria.

As duas foram pegar uma bebida, que acabou virando duas e então três. Elas dançaram, riram e ignoraram todos os homens que se aproximaram. Hinata já estava meio zonza quando as mãos de Itachi foram parar na cintura dela.

-Você não acha que já está na hora de ir embora? –ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

-Não. –Hinata protestou –Está tão divertido. –jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele –Me lembra nossa primeira noite juntos.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Lembra mesmo. –as mãos dele deslizaram pelo quadril dela.

-Mas dessa vez eu vim preparada. –ela falou com um sorriso matreiro.

Então ela pegou a mão de Itachi e levou até a fenda do seu vestido.

Ela sentiu o calor dos dedos dele quando o moreno encontrou sua pele e viu o fogo queimar em seus olhos quando sentiu a cinta.

-Você... Está muito perto de arrumar um grande problema. –ele declarou, com aquela calma dele, que mal escondia toda a excitação que sentia.

Hinata passou a língua pelos lábios.

-Quer dizer que a gente não pode dançar mais? –ela perguntou.

-Ah não, Hinata, nós vamos dançar. –ele declarou, puxando-a para mais perto –Eu só quero ver se você aguenta brincar assim muito mais.

E sem se preocupar com mais nada Itachi beijou-a, ali mesmo, no meio da pista de dança. E o mundo ficou perfeito de novo.

* * *

Sasuke soltou um suspiro aborrecido horas depois, enquanto dirigia o carro de Ino, com a loira ao seu lado, falando sem parar.

Eles haviam ficado muito mais do que ele gostaria na boate. As duas beberam mais, dançaram mais e no fim, obviamente, Itachi praticamente arrastara Hinata para o apartamento dele. E sobrara para Sasuke levar uma Ino meio que totalmente bêbada de volta para a casa dela.

E a loira simplesmente não parava de falar! Sobre nada, de verdade. Da cor dos prédios, do número de carros passando na rua, do vestido das mulheres nas calçadas. Sasuke quase a deixara no meio do caminho. E também tinha o problema do vestido _dela_. Não havia pano suficiente naquela coisa! Quando Ino se jogara no banco do passageiro a saia subira tanto que mal cobria o essencial. Aquele decote também o estava deixando louco.

Mas tudo bem. Ele sobreviveria. Aquela era Ino. Era ridículo pensar nela de qualquer jeito que não fosse com incômodo. A mulher era sinônimo de problemas. E Sasuke não precisava de problemas.

Ele entrou com o carro no estacionamento de prédio dela e desligou a máquina. Ele mal tirara a chave do contato e Ino já estava indo em direção ao elevador, deixando para trás sua bolsa e, por consequência, suas chaves.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro cansado e saiu do carro, trazendo a bolsa e as chaves consigo.

Ele só ia acompanha-la até a porta do apartamento, garantiu a si mesmo. Ter certeza de que ela entrara e trancara a porta e então chamaria um taxi e iria embora. Fácil assim.

Os dois entraram no elevador e Ino parecia ter resolvido se calar agora. O único som que ela fazia era o múrmurio de alguma música, sem cantar realmente.

-Você ja transou num elevador? –ela perguntou de repente.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Isso é uma proposta? –ele perguntou irônico.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não. –ela falou como se ele fosse idiota por ter perguntado.

Sasuke desistiu de tentar se comunicar com ela nesse estado.

A loira parou diante da porta de seu apartamento, olhou em volta e começou a rir.

-O que foi agora? –Sasuke perguntou, muito perto de perder a paciência de vez.

-Eu não tenho chaves! –ela declarou animada.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e mostrou a ela as chaves.

-Ah seu sem vergonha. –ela falou, com falsa censura –Roubando minhas chaves!

Com essa declaração ela tirou as chaves da mão dele, abriu a porta e entrou, deixando a chave na fechadura, a porta aberta e Sasuke no corredor.

O moreno pediu força aos céus, recolheu a chave, entrou e fechou a porta.

-Você vai ficar bem? –ele quis saber.

-O que você vai fazer agora? –ela perguntou, ao invés de responder –Pegar um taxi? –ela continuou andando, avançando pelo loft até chegar a sua cama.

Era exatamente o que ele ia fazer.

-Não importa. –Sasuke declarou –Ino, se você vai sobreviver eu vou embora. –avisou.

Ele resolveu parar a uma boa distância de Ino e daquela maldita cama.

Ino soltou um suspiro, como se ele estivesse fazendo ela perder a paciência.

-Vem aqui. –ela declarou, então deu as costas a ele e levantou o cabelo –Abre meu zíper.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

-Sabe, eu não sou seu empregado. –ele falou por entre os dentes.

-Pára de reclamar. –ela jogou por cima de seu ombro –Além do mais tirar a roupa é muuuuuito mais divertido.

É, ele sabia muito bem disso. Por isso mesmo não ia chegar perto de Ino. Ao invés disso enfiou as mãos no bolso, para não se sentir mais tentado do que ja se sentia.

-Vamos, Sasuke! –ela reclamou –Eu não vou conseguir soltar o primeiro botão sozinha. Não nesse estado...

-E como você faz quando vem sozinha para casa? –ele provocou.

Ela lançou um olhar ardente a ele por cima do seu ombro.

-Quem disse que eu tenho o costume de vir sozinha para casa?

Sasuke travou o maxilar. Sabia que não tinha direito algum de se sentir irritado com o que ela dissera, mas se sentia mesmo assim. Não era da conta dele quem Ino trazia ou não para casa.

-Se eu abrir esse maldito botão você promete ir pra cama? –ele perguntou, já totalmente cansado.

-Com você? Claro que sim, meu amor.

Sasuke achou melhor deduzir que ela estava sendo irônica e ignora-la.

Ele se aproximou dela e soltou o primeiro botão, que realmente era difícil de soltar, deslizou o zíper para baixo e então se afastou em três grandes passadas, como se tivesse acabado de tirar o pino de uma granada e agora estivesse esperando a explosão.

-Agradecida. –Ino falou, deslizando seu vestido até o chão.

Foi ai que Sasuke se tocou em quanto problema realmente tinha se metido. Ele até podia esquecer a cinta-liga e a calça de couro. Mas não o que ela usava embaixo daquele vestido e, no momento, na frente dele.

Era um body, tomara-que-caia, de renda branca. Quem raios usava esse tipo de coisa? Só Ino pelo jeito. Ela era mesmo cada uma das fantasias dele, bem diante de seus olhos. E por mais que soubesse que era uma péssima ideia se envolver com ela, a ideia parecia mais atrativa a cada minuto.

Ino se jogou na cama e suspirou aliviada, por finalmente estar em casa. A loira se virou de barriga para cima e apoiou-se em seus cotovelos e olhou para Sasuke.

-Tira o meu sapato? –ela pediu com um sorriso inocente, balançando a perna.

-Você acha que é quem? –ele revirou os olhos -Cleópatra?

-Não. Ela era morena, seu tonto! E eu adoro ser loira. –ela sorriu de novo –O que custa você me ajudar?

Não devia estar custando tanto a Sasuke se lembrar de que ela estava bêbada e provavelmente não estava agindo do jeito que normalmente agiria, mas estava.

-Ino, a não ser que você queira me ver tirando toda a sua roupa é melhor eu ficar bem longe de você. –ele declarou por fim.

A loira pareceu parar e considerar isso por um minuto.

-Isso é uma promessa? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Isso é uma proposta? –ele rebateu.

-Vem aqui que eu te mostro. –o sorriso dela era positivamente cruel.

Ele tinha tentado, de verdade, mas até ele, principalmente ele, tinha limites.

Sasuke deslizou seu paletó por seus ombros e deixou a peça sobre a comôda de Ino. Caminhou até ela com passos felinos, macios, mas predadores, como se estivesse cercando a sua presa.

Ino ainda olhava para ele como se estivessem falando de trocar figurinhas e não de se livrar de suas roupas e fazerem a única coisa que os dois não deviam estar fazendo no momento. Pelo menos um com o outro.

Sasuke apoiou um joelho no colchão e se debruçou sobre Ino, apoiando suas mãos uma de cada lado da cintura dela.

-Só pra deixar claro... –Ino falou, um sorriso no canto de sua boca –Eu não gosto de você.

Um sorriso deliciosamente arrogante apareceu nos lábios de Sasuke.

-Bom saber. Eu também não gosto de você.

E dai ele a beijou, porque era meio óbvio que ia acabar acontecendo. Desde que a beijara em seu escritório, desde que batera na porta do apartamento dela. Ele sabia muito bem que não devia estar fazendo isso. Ino não era do tipo de mulher com quem era fácil lidar. Ela não ia aceitar um anel de brilhantes para sumir da vida dele, não ia fazer o que ele queria, não ia ficar quieta.

Ino não era esse tipo de mulher. Ela fazia o que queria e problema dos outros se eles não gostassem disso.

Sasuke ja sabia da época da faculdade como a loira era e mesmo assim la estava, beijando-a. Com a sorte que tinha ela voltaria a persegui-lo. E o pior era: ele não ligava nada. No momento.

Ino deitou-se totalmente na cama, levando Sasuke consigo. Ele ouviu os sapatos dela caindo no chão. Aparentemente ela não precisava de ajuda com eles...

Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele, enquanto uma das mãos dele desceu pela cintura dela, passando pelo quadril, coxa, até envolver um joelho e puxar, fazendo-a envolver sua cintura com a perna.

O beijo deles não tinha nada de timído ou curioso. Era quente, intenso e profundo, sem que nenhum dos dois quisesse ceder. Ele envolvia a língua dela com a sua e ela mordia seu lábio superior. Se ele sugava o lábio inferior dela, ela provocava a língua dele com a sua.

Sasuke cedeu ao desejo de fazer uma coisa que sempre quisera. Afundou a mão nos cabelos de Ino, que mais pareciam fios de seda, e fechou-a em punho, prendendo as mechas ali, e fazendo Ino arquear o pescoço, como numa oferenda.

Só então a boca dele se separou da dela e deslizou pelo pescoço dela. Ela sentiu o toque dos dentes dele de leve e então uma mordida em seu ombro, que fez um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. A língua dele passou pela clavicula dela, os lábios provocaram a curva superior do seio e mais uma vez, apenas a ponta da língua dele, encontrou o vale entre eles.

-Como eu abro isso? –ele perguntou, enquanto seus dentes mordiscavam o seio dela.

-Zíper, do lado esquerdo. –Ino respondeu sem folêgo.

Eles teriam que ter uma conversa sobre essa mania dela por ziperes...

Sasuke achou o pequeno zíper e deslizou-o para baixo, cada vez mais perto de ver toda aquela pele maravilhosa que Ino tinha. Sempre prestativa, a loira não perdeu tempo em ajuda-lo a se livrar da peça, mesmo que eles tivessem que se separar por longos segundos para resolver isso.

Sasuke estava a um passo de se deitar sobre Ino de novo, quando ela colocou as mãos em seu peito.

-Nem vem, bonitão. –ela falou balançando a cabeça –Pode começar a se livrar dessas roupas suas agora mesmo.

Isso ele faria com prazer. Ino ajudou com os botões da camisa, enquanto ele chutava seus sapatos. As meias precisaram de um pouco mais de atenção, mas quando ele voltou sua atenção para Ino ela já tinha aberto a camisa inteira e estava empurrando-a pelos ombros dele e Sasuke teve que beija-la de novo.

A pele dela parecia estar pegando fogo, e a boca dele começou a descobrir as partes do corpo dela que antes estavam cobertas. Os lábios dele correram pela pele dela, até encontrarem um dos mamilos rigidos da loira. Ino soltou um múrmurio ininteligível, mas que era uma aprovação clara. A língua quente de Sasuke provocou o pico, antes de suga-lo para dentro da sua boca. Quando ele usou os dentes ali, suavemente, Ino soltou uma imprecação.

Sasuke poderia ter continuado ali por um longo tempo, só se deliciando nas respostas da loira, mas Ino estava puxando-o para cima, trazendo-o para um beijo.

E então a mão dela estava abrindo os botões da calça dele.

-Droga. –ela murmurou –Camisinha, Uchiha.

-No bolso de trás. –ele respondeu.

Os próximos instantes se passaram num borrão de movimento, até que, finalmente, Ino estava envolvendo a cintura de Sasuke com as pernas e ele estava sentindo o calor dela envolve-lo.

Sasuke penetrou-a com uma calma torturante, fazendo Ino arcar as costas, numa tentativa de traze-lo para mais perto. Ele podia sentir as unhas dele se afundando em seus ombros, ver o jeito que ela mordia o lábio e ouvir os gemidos abafados que a loira fazia. Ela era um banquete para os sentidos.

Uma visão tomou conta da mente de Sasuke e ele soube que precisava faze-la realidade. Ele queria ver Ino sobre ele, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre si. A cabeça jogada para trás em abandono e prazer.

Ele nem precisou pensar duas vezes. Virou-se, sem deixar o corpo de Ino, levando-a junto consigo.

A visão era ainda melhor do que ele esperara. Deitado na cama ele tinha uma vista privilegiada da loira. O rosto afogueado de desejo, os cabelos caindo pelos ombros e cobrindo os seios, os olhos fechados em extase.

Ela apoiou as mãos nas pernas dele e começou a se mover de forma sinuosa, provocante. As mãos dele foram parar na cintura dela, para ajuda-la a se mover, mas ficar parado também era impossível, e logo os quadris dele estavam se levantando para encontrar cada movimento dela.

Os movimentos dela foram ficando mais rápidos e então mais irregulares conforme ela ia aproximando seu climax e quando ela explodiu Sasuke virou-a de novo, voltando a ficar por cima. E dai as estocadas dele forma firmes, fortes e profundas. Com um gemido rouco Sasuke gozou e foi como se toda a força tivesse sido tirada do seu corpo.

-Sasuke? –Ino chamou sonolenta.

-Hum?

-Eu ainda não te suporto. –ela declarou.

Sasuke deu um sorriso arrogante. Até parecia...

* * *

**Reviews, onegai! *-***

**hahaha**

**XoXo**


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A: Antes de mais nada eu sei que não há desculpa para o tamanho da minha demora. T.T Eu realmente sinto mto e espero que voces me perdoem por ter enrolado tanto assim. Não foi de propósito, mas por algum motivo escrever hentai é sempre muito complicado, não importa o quanto eu escreva...**

**Outra coisa... O hentai desse capítulo ta me deixando um pouco insegura... Ja que uma ducha de chuveiro foi usado de uma maneira que com certeza não aparece nos manuais... XP Mas eu garanto que nenhum aparelho de banho foi sexualmente molestado para a criação dessa cena XD Eu agradeceria toda e qualquer opinião sobre o hentai, mesmo que seja negativa...**

**Mais uma vez, mil perdões pela demora. Vou tentar não fazer mais isso, mas infelizmente não tem como prometer nd T.T**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Não tinha alguma música que falava ai de acordar com uma batida na cabeça? Porque era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo com ela agora. Havia um martelo martelando insistentemente um... O que quer que seja que martelos martelem.

Kami, ela nunca mais ia beber. De verdade. Ela ia renunciar a toda essas coisa feitas de... Bom, o que quer que martinis tenham que faça mal. Deve ser a cereja.

-Ah minha cabeça... –ela reclamou em voz alta.

-Ninguém manda beber.

A voz sexy, mas mal-humorada foi como um balde de água fria. O que ela tinha feito?

Ino sentou-se de repente e se arrependeu. Sua cabeça doeu ainda mais. Mas ela estava com esse mau pressentimento que tinha que verificar.

Jogou um olhar ao seu lado e la estava o imbecil, em toda a sua glória: lençol cobrindo-o apenas da cintura para baixo, o peitoral perfeito exposto para os raios de sol, o braço direito jogado sobre seu rosto de forma descuidada, deixando apenas aquela boca deliciosa a vista.

Ah Kami, não diga que ela...

Ino tentou se afastar dele tão rápido que acabou caindo da cama.

-Você está bem ai? –ele perguntou de forma entediada, sem nem ao menos se mexer.

-Por favor, por favor! Me diga que eu não transei com você! –a loira pediu se sentando no chão.

-Você prefere que eu minta ou te diga a verdade? –ele perguntou, ainda sem se mexer, mas um canto de sua boca levantou-se em um pequeno sorriso.

Ino respirou fundo.

-OK, tarde demais para reclamar, ja entendi. –ela respirou fundo –A gente usou camisinha pelo menos?

-Todas as vezes. –ele afirmou.

Ino _não ia_ perguntar quantas vezes tinham sido. Não mesmo.

-Ah que droga. –ela levantou-se –Você bem que podia ter sido um cavalheiro, levado em conta que eu estava bêbada e ido embora.

Sasuke tirou o braço do rosto e jogou a Ino um olhar tão cafajeste que a loira teve que se segurar para não pular na cama e abusar um pouco mais do corpo do Uchiha.

-Em todos esses anos que nós nos conhecemos eu alguma vez fiz alguma coisa que te levasse a crer que eu era uma cavalheiro? –ele perguntou.

Ino achou melhor não responder essa. Foi para o banheiro antes que resolvesse voltar para cama. E certamente não seria para dormir.

* * *

Hinata deixou a água quente cair por sua cabeça e ombros, relaxando-a e acordando-a. Itachi ainda estava dormindo, mas ela tinha que ir embora. Ja era mais de dez da manhã e não demoraria muito até que seu pai ou Neji começassem a ligar atrás dela.

Estava na hora de arrumar um apartamento seu, sair da casa de Hiashi e viver uma vida só sua, algo mais independente de sua família. Não era mais uma criança e estava cansada de prestar contas como uma.

O som da porta do banheiro abrindo-se a fez pular.

-Itachi!

Aquele homem sem roupa era um pecado. Ele devia ser proíbido de tirar a roupa, porque se uma coitada despreparada visse tudo aquilo era capaz de morrer.

Ele passou a mão na cintura dela e puxou-a para um beijo. Era incrivel como passara a noite toda com ele e mesmo assim ainda o queria. Mais incrível ainda era que ele passara a noite toda com ela e ainda não enjoara.

-Por que você não me chamou para tomar banho? –ele quis saber, beijando o pescoço dela.

-Você parecia cansado. Eu não quis te acordar. –ela explicou, arqueando o pescoço para que ele tivesse mais espaço.

-Eu nunca estou cansado demais para estar com você. –ele declarou, mordiscando o ombro dela.

-Itachi...

Ele se afastou um passo.

-Vire-se, mãos contra a parede. –mandou.

Hinata obedeceu, porque sinceramente, ela adorava receber ordens de Itachi, pelo menos nessas horas. Sabia que o Uchiha fazia tudo pelo prazer de ambos e não porque queria domina-la ou alguma idiotice do genero.

Então virou-se e colocou as mãos contra a parede, como ele mandara. Logo sentiu os lábios dele em seu ombros esquerdo. Ele jogou os cabelos molhados dela por cima do outro ombro, deixando o pescoço e as costas dela livres para serem beijados. As mãos deslizaram pelos braços dela até pegarem as mãos delicadas e escorregarem-nas mais para cima na parede, fazendo-a ficar com os braços esticados a cima da cabeça.

-Não tire-as dai. –ele falou ao seu ouvido.

Hinata assentiu suavemente e então suspirou quando sentiu a língua dele em sua pele, pegando as gotas de água que a cobriam.

As mãos dele deslizaram por sua cintura, até que uma agarrou o seio direito dela e a outra mergulhou entre as pernas da morena, fazendo-a suspirar.

-Afaste um pouco as pernas. –ele indicou, ao passo que ela acatou de novo.

Assim ele teve mais espaço para toca-la e enlouquece-la. Hinata gemeu.

-Eu adoro a sua voz. –ele disse contra o ouvido dela –Quando você fala meu nome, quando ri, quando fala das coisas que gosta, mas principalmente, quando você geme. -inseriu um segundo dedo nela, fazendo-a gemer mais alto.

-Itachi.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Você não tem ideia do quanto eu te desejo. –ele falou no ouvido dela –Eu sinto como se pudesse passar uma semana trancado no quarto com você e ainda querer mais.

Se ele soubesse como _ela_ se sentia provavelmente se afastaria, porque Hinata achava que uma vida inteira não a faria se cansar dele.

Itachi afastou sua mão das pernas dela e Hinata quase chorou de frustração.

-Quando essa negociação tiver acabado e a fusão for um negócio fechado eu e você vamos sumir. –ele continuou –Eu tenho uma casa no Havaí. Eu vou te levar para la, para ficarmos só nós dois, sem família, sem interrupções. Longe de tudo e de todos. E ai sim, Hinata, eu vou ter todo o tempo do mundo para fazer o que eu quiser com você.

Do jeito que ele falava parecia até que pretendia sequestra-la e nunca traze-la de volta. E sinceramente? Hinata não ligava. Quão patético podia ser querer tanto alguem que provavelmente se cansaria dela em um mês?

O problema era que Itachi não a fazia se sentir como se ela fosse apenas uma distração temporária. Quando estavam juntos ele agia como se ela fosse o centro de sua atenção e era exatamente assim que se sentia. Especial, querida, preciosa. Coisas que nunca sentira antes, com ninguem.

Os lábios dele encontraram o pescoço dela e suas mãos seguraram a cintura dela, mantendo-a onde ele queria.

Ela sentiu-o penetra-la lentamente. Na verdade, devagar demais. Itachi nunca era tão paciente.

-Itachi... –ela choramingou, impaciente e levemente frustrada.

-Sh. –ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela –Paciência.

Não, ela não tinha paciência. Não quando seu corpo parecia a uma passo de entrar em combustão e ele ainda estava movendo-se lentamente, tão lentamente que só podia ser tortura. Ele a penetrava um pouco e então recuava, para em seguida voltar a penetra-la, só mais um pouquinho...

Arrepios percorriam o corpo todo de Hinata e ela achava que estava a um passo de desmaiar ou perder o folego, ja que apesar do ritmo lento mal conseguia respirar, porque era como se todo seu corpo estivesse alerta, esperando o próximo movimento de Itachi.

Ela tentou se mover para apressa-lo, mas o Uchiha não queria ser distraído, segurou-a no lugar com facilidade. Então quando Hinata estava certa de que ia enlouquecer ele deu uma estocada forte, afudando-se totalmente nela.

E fácil assim ela gozou. Então Itachi esperou os tremores passarem antes de voltar a mover-se contra ela, ainda de forma lenta, recomeçando toda a tortura, e Kami, ela não tinha certeza se sobreviveria a mais uma rodada disso.

Bem quando ela estava sentindo o começo de um novo orgasmo ele parou de novo.

-Itachi! –reclamou sem folego –Assim você vai acabar me matando!

Ele deu um risada rouca e beijou o ombro dela.

-Não é essa a intenção. –ele falou, mordendo levemente o local que acabara de beijar –A intenção é fazer você ficar tão cheia de sensações que você mal consiga pensar.

Caso ele não tivesse percebido ela ja tinha passado desse ponto fazia tempo.

-Itachi... –ela choramingou mais uma vez, porque ele a estava matando.

O sangue dela parecia estar correndo tão quente que era um milagre ela ainda não ter derretido totalmente, a cabeça dela parecia estar rodando e não havia ar o suficiente naquele banheiro. O que mais Itachi poderia querer?

Então ela sentiu-o soltando uma das mãos do quadril dela e esticando o braço, como se tentasse alcançar algo, mas o que seria? De repente um jato de água gelada atingiu-a na barriga, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se e pressionar ainda mais o corpo contra o de Itachi, o que fez os dois gemerem em conjunto.

-Deixa comigo. –ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela.

Ela entendeu que ele estava com a ducha na mão, mas Hinata não estava entendendo exatamente o que ele planejava. Até que a água gelada atingiu seu clítoris em cheio.

-Ah meu... –dessa vez ela gritou de prazer, porque a sensação era extrema demais.

Seu corpo estava totalmente quente e a água estava muito fria, causando uma corrente elétrica perfeita, e bem nesse momento Itachi voltou a se movimentar dentro dela. Hinata apoiou a testa contra a parede e tentou ficar de pé, porque suas pernas estavam muito perto de falharem totalmente com a quantia de estímulo que seu corpo parecia estar recendo.

E dessa vez quando seu orgasmo a atingiu foi tão devastadoramente forte que se o Uchiha não a tivesse segurado ela certamente teria desabado no chão.

-Você queria mesmo me matar. –ela falou arfando.

Ele deu um um sorriso de canto de lábio e ela teve que beija-lo.

Itachi estava ajudando-a a enxaguar o cabelo quando o telefone tocou no quarto dele.

-Eu preciso atender. Estou esperando uma ligação importante. –ele deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela –Termine aqui e vamos sair para tomar um brunch.

Hinata terminou o banho sorrindo. Certamente passar mais um tempo na companhia de Itachi não seria um problema...

Ela enrolou-se numa toalha e saiu do banheiro bem a tempo de ver Itachi encerrando sua conversa.

-Certo. Sim, vamos discutir isso melhor depois. Sim. Até amanhã. –ele desligou o telefone.

-Problemas? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

-Não. –Itachi respondeu –Só confirmando uma reunião para amanhã, com o Subaku.

Subaku no Gaara? O empresário árabe? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ele mesmo.

-Eu não sabia que ele estava no Japão.

-Ele não está. –Itachi falou simplesmente –Eu estou indo me encontrar com ele em Pequim.

Hinata travou na hora. O que?

-Oh. –ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer –De repente assim?

-Não foi de repente. –Itachi falou, começando a se vestir –Ja estava programado.

Foi quando Hinata finalmente reparou nas duas malas feitas que estavam dentro do closet dele. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta.

-Quando... –limpou a garganta –Quando você vai?

-Hoje a noite. –falou enquanto abotoava a camisa.

-E quando você volta?

-Daqui a três semanas.

-Oh.

Tudo bem, não tinha nada demais. Era negócios, eles viviam disso. Neji e Hiashi viviam fazendo viagens para outros países, era normal. Absolutamente normal.

Então por que o fato de Itachi estar indo fazia parecer que seu coração estava sendo despedaçado?

Porque ele não disse que ia viajar. Porque, talvez se ela não tivesse ouvido a conversa, ele não teria contado. Porque se ela não tivesse perguntado ele não teria nem dito quanto tempo ia ficar fora. Porque acabara de dizer que queria sumir com ela e agora estava sumindo sozinho.

Hinata ia respirar fundo e relaxar. Sorrir e acenar, afinal, sua vida inteira fora assim: se decepcionando e então voltando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sorriu e, nunca em toda sua vida, fora tão difícil sorrir. Nem no casamento de Naruto e Sakura doera tanto.

-Nós ainda vamos tomar nosso brunch?

* * *

Ino ia matar o Uchiha mais velho, com requintes de crueldade. Para um suposto gênio Itachi agia como uma anta. E ela ia mata-lo logo.

A loira analisou a amiga sentada a sua frente. Hinata estava se esforçando muito para não aparecer arrasda pela ausência do Uchiha, mas Ino conseguia ver além do sorriso falso. A Hyuuga estava sim, triste. Devia ser porque o imbecil se fora há uma semana. Uma semana e até agora não mandara nem um e-mail pra dar sinal de vida!

Por isso Ino ia mata-lo lentamente. E matar Sasuke junto, só pelo bônus.

-Eu estou bem, de verdade, Ino. –Hinata sorriu fracamente –Eu ja devia saber que isso ia acontecer.

Ino não estava gostando nada daquele tom. Ela tinha convidado a morena para ir atpe um café, que era pequeno, porém maravilhoso, e que ficava numa das áreas mais afastados do centro da cidade. Tudo para ver se ela relaxava e esquecia um pouco do idiota-mor. Mas o tira saíra pela culatra, porque aparentemente aquele lugar era perto do apartamento de Itachi e os dois ja tinham ido até ali juntos.

-Isso o que? –Ino perguntou –Que ele ia agir como um idiota e sumir?

-Que ele ia cansar de alguem tão comum como eu. –Hinata falou, encarando a xícara de chá que tinha diante de si.

O queixo de Ino caiu.

-Você está louca? Aquele imbecil devia dar graças aos céus que uma mulher do seu porte se dignou a falar com ele! Hinata, ele é um idiota por não te dar atenção.

Hinata sorriu de novo, mas ainda não era sincero.

-Hinata, relaxa! Se ele não ter quer quem perde é ele! Não vai ficar do mesmo jeito que você ficou por causa do Na... –Ino parou de falar na hora. Kami, como podia ser tão burra e insensível?

Hinata não falou nada, mas nem precisava, só a expressão dela ja foi o bastante para que Ino quisesse se matar.

-Desculpa, eu não devia ter dito isso. –a loira falou, totalmente arrasada por ter falado o que não devia.

-Não tem problema, Ino-Chan. –Hinata assegurou –O Naruto é passado. Acho que eu tenho problemas maiores agora.

Ino esticou o braço para poder segurar a mão da amiga.

-Hina-Chan, ele não te merece. –insistiu, mas sabia que era inútil, Hinata era insegura demais. Claro que ia achar que Itachi era bom demais para ela.

Ino não queria nem pensar nisso, mas estava na hora de ter uma conversinha com o Uchiha Junior. E ela estava indo tão bem em evita-lo...

* * *

Sasuke sentia uma dor de cabeça vindo. Aliás, uma enxaqueca, tinha certeza disso. O Uchiha odiava enxaquecas.

A culpa era toda de Itachi que ia viajar e o deixava sozinho, além de ligar todos os dias para perguntar do banco e de Hinata. Como se Sasuke soubesse de Hinata!

Ainda bem que amanhã o próprio Sasuke estava indo para a China. Quem sabe assim Itachi ligava para Hinata ao invés dele.

-Ah que se dane! –o moreno bufou levantando-se. Vivia fazendo hora extra, hoje estava indo embora mais cedo e ponto.

Tinha acabado de levantar-se e estava indo pegar seu paletó quando a porta de seu escritório foi escancarada.

-Uchiha, eu e você precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria. Agora. –Ino declarou com as mãos na cintura.

Karin surgiu logo atrás da loira, parecendo desesperada.

-Uchiha-San, me perdoe! –ela pediu –Eu tentei impedi-la, mas...

-É, eu imagino. –ele revirou os olhos –Pode deixar, Karin. E feche a porta.

Karin ainda pareceu hesitar um segundo, antes de fazer o indicado.

-Sabia que você não conseguiria ficar longe, Ino. –ele falou com um sorriso arrogante. Se bem que, para ser sincero, ela tinha demorado mais do que ele esperara para vir atrás dele.

Ino bufou.

-Não seja ridículo, Uchuha. Eu vim aqui falar de outra coisa. –ela falou caminhando até o sofá de couro preto que ficava ali na sala e sentando-se sem cerimônia alguma.

-Por que você não se senta e fica a vontade, Ino? –ele falou irônico.

-Obrigada, eu vou. –ela falou com falsa doçura, cruzando as pernas.

Sasuke pediu forças aos céus. Minissaia e salto alto? É, Ino queria fazer da vida dele um inferno.

Uma semana atrás a loira saíra do banheiro como uma hárpia, vestira-se rapidamente e saíra do próprio apartamento, pedindo para ele não esquecer de trancar a porta e entregar a chave ao porteiro.

Dizer que ele ficara chocado era dispensável.

Durante toda a semana que se passara ficara esperando que ela viesse atrás dele, mais ou menos como agora, que ligasse, que exigisse... Alguma coisa. Mas não, Ino simplesmente sumira e agora ressurgia como se fosse dona do escritório dele.

-Você não devia estar trabalhando ou alguma coisa do tipo? –perguntou impaciente –Você tem um trabalho, né? –essa última foi mais para provocar. Claro que sabia que Ino trabalhava.

-Só você trabalha até depois das 7, colega. Eu ja saí do meu escritório faz uma hora.

Sasuke achou melhor não falar que na verdade estava até indo embora cedo. Normalmente ficava ali trabalhando até as 9 ou 10. Ino só ia enche-lo mais se soubesse disso.

-O que você queria mesmo, Ino? –perguntou impaciente.

-Falar do idiota do seu irmão. –a loira retrucou irritada.

Ino era uma das poucas pessoas que falava de Itachi dessa forma. A maioria o achava perfeito. Era, de certa forma, reconfortante ouvir alguem falar o oposto.

Sasuke não odiava o irmão, nem tinha ressentimento dele. Mas era complicado crescer ao lado de alguem "perfeito". Comparações eram inevitáveis e, de certa forma, Sasuke era o que sempre saía perdendo.

-O que tem o Itachi? –ele quis saber.

-Quando você me procurou para falar do caso dos dois eu disse que só ia ajudar a ficar de olho para que ele não magoasse a Hinata. –Ino declarou séria –E agora ele a está magoando, Sasuke. Se seu irmão cansou de brincar e resolveu partir para outra, ele poderia ter pelo menos a decência de falar com a Hinata!

Sasuke bufou. Itachi era um idiota.

-Ino, o Itachi liga todo dia, todo dia, para me perguntar duas coisas: como vai o banco e como vai a Hinata. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. –falou irônico –Acredite: não acabou.

-Então por que o imbecil não liga para ela? –Ino insistiu.

-Porque apesar de ser um gênio em praticamente tudo Itachi é um idiota no que se refere a relacionamentos humanos. –Sasuke explicou –Ele simplesmente supõe que todas as partes envolvidas pensam como ele. Por exemplo: a Hinata sabe que ele está na China, a trabalho e que volta em três semanas. Pronto acabou. Dai para frente se ele precisar falar com ela, ele liga e supõe que ela faria o mesmo. Como ele tem que falar comigo de qualquer jeito ele se poupa o trabalho e pergunta dela pra _mim_.

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você quer dizer que ele não liga para ela, porque na cabeça do gênio Hinata está aqui sentada, toda bonitinha, esperando por ele? –a voz da loira pingava de sarcasmo.

-Da mesma forma que ele está la sentado, todo bonitinho, esperando voltar para ela. –Sasuke retrucou, não sem sarcasmo também.

A loira suspirou.

-Olha, eu não digo que não acredito em você, Uchiha. –ela falou por fim –Afinal, o irmão é seu e você sabe como ele pensa. Mas o resto do mundo não é assim. A Hinata... Ela é insegura. Ela acha que o Itachi ja cansou dela e não liga mais. Você sabe como funciona, Sasuke, mulheres são bichos estranhos. Ele não liga, ela supõe que está tudo terminado –Sasuke abriu e boca e Ino o cortou –Não, ela não pode ligar para ele, porque acha que ele não quer falar com ela.

-Vocês são mesmo bichos estranhos. –Sasuke resmungou. Então soltou um suspiro –Ok, Yamanaka, você venceu. Eu estou indo mesmo para Pequim amanhã. Eu falo com ele.

-É só o que eu peço. –Ino disse.

-Agora se você ja disse o que queria...

Ino revirou os olhos e levantou-se.

-Quanta educação, hein Uchiha? Não precisa me expul...

Mas Sasuke obviamente não estava a fim de discutir com Ino, porque assim que ela se firmou ele a jogou contra a parede e a beijou. E talvez Ino devesse ter pelo menos fingido resistir, mas se tinha uma coisa que a loira aprendera ao longo dos anos era não se privar do que queria. Então...

Ino abriu a boca e deixou sua língua enroscar com a de Sasuke num beijo praticamente furioso. Os dedos dela agarraram-se aos cabelos dele, enquanto Sasuke pôs uma de suas coxas entre as dela.

A loira arranhou a nuca dele e o Uchiha puxou uma das pernas dela, fazendo-a enlaçar sua cintura.

Ok, as coisas estavam começando a ficar sérias e desse vez Ino não teria a desculpa de que estava bêbada, então talvez fosse melhor...

Os pensamentos dela se perderam e um gemido escapou de sua boca quando Sasuke moveu-se contra ela, numa maneira extremamente erótica. Ok, hora de parar _mesmo_!

Reunindo mais força de vontade do que achava ter, Ino colocou as mãos no ombro de Sasuke e empurrou.

-Quando eu voltar da China, eu e você vamos... Continuar essa conversa. –ele falou, os olhos deslizando pelo corpo dela –Eu vou na sua casa.

Ah droga.

-Você ta se achando demais, Uchiha. Quem disse que eu quero que você passe na minha casa. –ela desafiou.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você quer que eu te deite na minha mesa e prove o quanto você quer?

Sim!

-Hum, não. –Ino o empurrou de novo –Vai para a China falar com o idiota do seu irmão. Qualquer outra coisa pode esperar.

-Contanto que você saiba que _vai haver_ outra coisa... –ele deu de ombros.

Ele tinha esse jeito tão deliciosamente arrogante que quase dava vontade de beija-lo de novo, mas Ino achou melhor ignora-lo. Afastou-se arrumando a saia e o cabelo.

-Boa viagem, Uchiha. Espero que seu avião não caia. Na verdade... Espero que caia sim. –ela falou com doçura exagerada, caminhando para a porta.

-Só mais uma coisa, Ino.

A loira bufou e virou-se.

Eu gosto de mulheres em lingerie vermelha. –ele informou –Te vejo em duas semanas.

Ino bateu a porta e saiu dali, ainda ouvindo a risada do Uchiha mais novo.

* * *

**N/A: Mais uma vez mil perdões pela demora T.T Eu não to merecendo reviews, mas eu agradeceria se vcs fossem bonzinhos comigo...**

**A próxima atualização é em "Na rua, na chuva, na cabana"**

**xoxo**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Ola, queridos e queridas!**

**Desculpa pela demora de atualização, mas acho que finalmente estamos caminhando em alguma direção aqui... hahaha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, vocês são maravilhosos e a maior parte do tempo eu não mereço! T.T**

**Esse capítulo vai especialmente para a Paula, porque sem ela, acho que não tinha saído...**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Sasuke respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto de Itachi. Os dois tinham quartos conectados no hotel em Pequim, para que pudessem se reunir com mais facilidade e ter mais acesso um ao outro.

Sabia que a conversa que ia ter com o irmão mais velho seria, no mínimo, bizarra. Itachi podia ser um gênio das finanças e dos negócios, mas era uma absoluta anta quando se tratava de pessoas e sentimentos. Ele chegava a ser desligado. Fora exatamente o que Sasuke tentara explicar para Ino: não que Itachi não gostasse de Hinata, ele só não via razão para ligar para ela sabendo que estava tudo bem.

Empurrou a porta e entrou na suíte do irmão. Itachi, que estava no sofá trabalhando em seu computador, nem olhou em sua direção.

Sasuke tinha chegado em Pequim há algumas horas, ido direto para o hotel, tomado um banho e agora estava diante do irmão para ter uma conversa que nunca pensara que iria que ter. Pelo menos não com Itachi.

-Boa noite, aniki. –falou.

-Ototo. –o outro nem levantou os olhos de sua tela para responder.

_Viciado..._ Sasuke respirou fundo.

-Itachi, me diz que você ligou para a Hinata. –o caçula pediu.

Isso fez Itachi tirar os olhos do computador.

-Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –uma leve preocupação.

-Sim, aconteceu! –Sasuke bufou –A Ino está puta da vida comigo por _sua_ causa! Sabe como isso é injusto?

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha. Sasuke parecia uma criança mimada que ouvira que não ia ganhar um brinquedo novo. Bom, ele sempre fora o queridinho da mãe deles.

-Não entendi. –Itachi falou por fim.

-Você tem que ligar para a Hinata, faze-la feliz, para que a Ino fique feliz e me faça feliz depois. –Sasuke explicou, como se o irmão fosse um idiota.

-Que tal começar essa conversa de novo, Sasuke? –Itachi pediu calmamente, embora sentisse uma dor de cabeça se aproximando –Porque eu ainda não entendi o que você quer.

Sasuke pareceu pedir forças aos céus e Itachi decidiu fazer o mesmo. Aquela conversa estava muito bizarra e ele não estava entendendo nada.

Sasuke sentou-se de frente com o irmão mais velho.

-Antes de eu vir pra cá a Ino veio me procurar furiosa. –ele começou –Aparentemente a Hinata está achando que você cansou dela e por isso não está ligando. E ela está muito chateada.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu não entendo a ligação. –ele falou –Ela sabe onde eu estou e tem o número do meu celular. Eu falei quando ia voltar. Por que ela está assim? E por que ela não me liga?

-Até parece que você não sabe como as mulheres são complicadas. –Sasuke lembrou –A Hinata teve algum problema sério de relacionamento. A Ino deixou escapar uma vez e nunca me deu detalhes, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido deixou-a muito insegura. Ela acha que você cansou dela e que por isso sumiu. Ela não tem coragem de te ligar porque não quer te atrapalhar. –ele suspirou –Vamos, Itachi, você já teve namoradas, sabe como isso funciona.

-A Hinata é diferente. –Itachi falou com simplicidade –Ela não é uma namorada. Ela é muito mais importante que uma namorada.

Isso fez Sasuke brecar.

-Opa, espera ai! O que isso quer dizer? –ele exigiu.

-Só o que eu disse. Que ela é mais importante. –Itachi deu de ombros.

-Ok, mas não fale isso pra mais ninguém ta? Ou vão começar a organizar o casamento de vocês dois. –ele suspirou –Itachi, liga para a Hinata e fala com ela. Se não porque você quer, porque eu preciso.

O canto do lábio de Itachi subiu levemente.

-Ela está te dando tanto trabalho assim?

-Você nem imagina... –Sasuke encarou o irmão –E ai? Você vai ligar?

-O que eu falo pra ela?

-Que você sente falta dela? –o outro sugeriu irônico.

Fazia sentido, ele realmente sentia falta dela. Nem imaginava porque até então não tinha ligado para ela, mas agora que Sasuke falara... Sim, seria ótimo ouvir a voz de Hinata.

-Eu vou ligar para ela. –Itachi declarou levantando-se e indo para o seu quarto, deixando Sasuke sentado, com cara de choque.

* * *

O som do celular tocando acordou Hinata. Olhou em volta do seu quarto confusa e viu no relógio que era meia-noite. Quem poderia estar ligando a essa hora?

Tateou o criado-mudo e puxou o aparelho, atendendo sem ver quem ligava.

-Alo?

_-Hinata?_

A voz de Itachi terminou de desperta-la e a herdeira sentou-se imediatamente.

-Itachi? Está tudo bem? –perguntou preocupada.

_-Está. Eu te acordei?_

-Acordou, mas tudo bem. –ela falou –Eu... Fico feliz em ouvir a sua voz. –admitiu.

_-Eu também._ –ele falou, surpreendendo-a _–Devia ter ligado antes._

-Devia mesmo... –ela falou numa voz pequena, embora seu coração batesse loucamente.

Itachi suspirou do outro lado da linha.

_-Você poderia ter me ligado._ –ele falou

-Eu não sabia o que você estaria fazendo. –ela se defendeu –Não queria te atrapalhar.

_-Bom, agora você sabe que pode me ligar. _–ele falou _–Se eu não puder atender, não atenderei, mas te retorno._

Hinata sentia-se uma tonta por ficar feliz com essas coisas, mas cada palavra dele aquecia seu coração.

Durante a ausência de Itachi percebera uma coisa assustadora: estava completamente apaixonada por ele! Fora engraçado como não percebera. Quando se encantara com Naruto fora instantâneo e soubera na hora que estava perdida. Mas não Itachi. Todo o tempo achara que sabia exatamente onde estava com ele, onde seus sentimentos se encaixavam e os dele também. Achara que aceitava que aquilo era passageiro para ambos. Mas estava errada, Porque, por algum motivo masoquista, amava o Uchiha. E não tinha como dar certo. Tirando o fato de ele ser um gênio e ela uma mocinha qualquer, seu pai nunca aceitaria, o pai dele nunca aceitaria, a mídia iria cair em cima.

Isso tudo para não admitir o que mais doía: Itachi não a amava.

Durante a semana que ele não entrara em contato Hinata se convencera que ele não a queria mais. Mesmo agora ouvindo a voz dele, escutando-o dizer que sentira falta dela, Hinata não achava que passaria disso: um caso confortável para ele.

Isso doía mais que tudo.

Só que dessa vez não iria fugir. Iria dar ouvido aos conselhos absurdos de Ino uma vez na vida e iria até onde aguentasse. Se terminasse com o coração partido depois... Bom, sobrevivera ao casamento de Naruto, sobreviveria a isso também.

Pelo menos era o que esperava.

_-Você está em casa?_ –ele quis saber.

-Sim.

_-Na sua cama?_

-Sim.

_-Sozinha?_

-Claro que sim. Com quem você achou eu estaria dormindo? –perguntou levemente ofendida.

_-Ninguem. É mais uma medida de segurança._

-Segurança? –perguntou confusa –Por que?

_-O que você está usando?_

-Camisola. O que mais eu usaria para dormir? –ela riu levemente.

_-Camisola de seda?_ –uma nota esperançosa.

Na verdade ela dormia com uma camisola de algodão cor de rosa que tinha uma ovelha bem fofa estampada, mas estava começando a suspeitar onde essa conversa ia terminar, por isso resolveu fantasiar um pouco.

-Seda preta. Como você adivinhou? –perguntou de forma inocente.

Ouviu Itachi respirar fundo do outro lado da linha.

_-Tira a camisola._

O coração dela disparou.

-Tem certeza? Ela fica muito bem em mim. –provocou.

_-Ela vai ficar melhor no chão do seu quarto._ –ele falou _–Tira._

Hinata colocou o telefone no viva-voz no colchão e então retirou a camisola.

_-Tirou?_

-Sim. –sem folêgo –E você?

A risada rouca dele fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dela.

_-Você me quer sem roupa também?_

-É o justo, você não acha?

_-Eu tiro minhas roupas enquanto você encosta no seu travesseiro e relaxa._

-OK. –ela aceitou, fazendo exatamente isso.

_-Você está totalmente sem roupa?_ –ele quis saber.

-Hum... Sobrou a calcinha. –ela admitiu.

_-Pode tirar também._

Hinata riu e deslizou a peça pelo quadril e então pelas pernas.

-E agora? –perguntou sem folêgo.

_-Agora eu quero que você pense em mim._ –a voz dele comandou. Hinata fechou os olhos e foi como ele estivesse ali ao seu lado, era como se até seu perfume ela pudesse sentir.

_-Ponha sua mão sobre o seu coração. –_ele ordenou_ –Como ele está_?

-A ponto de explodir. –ela falou, quase sem folêgo.

Mais uma risada rouca do outro lado da linha.

_-Sinta a sua pele. Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo agora, eu sei como você fica quando está excitada. Os arrepios, a textura, o calor... Aposto que você está corada._

Hinata estava sentindo cada uma dessas coisas, como se as sensações fossem evocadas por Itachi, embora fossem perfeitamente naturais.

_-Toque seus seios, do jeito que você fez na nossa primeira noite._

Hinata lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela noite, cada beijo, cada toque e cada sensação. Suas mãos foram parar em seus seios sem que percebesse, envolvendo-os, sentindo seu peso.

_-Eu queria estar ai te tocando. Eu sei exatamente como você gosta, como você geme quando eu toco seus mamilos._

Hinata soltou o dito gemido quando seu dedão roçou o mamilo rigido.

_-Assim mesmo. Mas eu não iria parar ai._

-Não? –também saiu como um gemido.

_-Não. Minha mão ia correr esse seu corpo perfeito, essa sua pele de veludo e mergulhar entre suas pernas. _–uma mão dela acompanhou o trajeto descrito pela voz dele, passando por sua barriga e indo além -_E eu sei que eu iria te encontrar molhada e quente e __minha__._

-Itachi... –ela soltou seu nome, quase que em reverencia, quando seus dedos encontraram exatamente o que ele descreveu.

_-E dai eu iria te torturar um pouquinho, mas só porque eu sei que você gosta._

-Não gosto. –ela riu sem folêgo.

_-Ah gosta sim. –_a voz dele estava cheia de arrogância masculina_ –É assim que você está fazendo não é? Provocando primeiro, certo? Um dedo passeando por fora, enquanto seu dedão encontra seu clitóris..._

A mão dela parecia possuída pela voz dele, fazendo exatamente o que descrevia e querendo mais.

_-Usando só um pouquinho mais de pressão... –_outro gemido escapou dela_ –Até você não aguentar mais e ter que acrescentar alguma coisa..._

-Itachi. –ela gemeu um pouco mais alto, deslizando um dedo para dentro de si.

_-Eu também estou pensando em você, Hinata. Pensando que são suas mãos no meu corpo, desejando o seu calor perto de mim._ –foi só então que ela percebeu que ele arfava também _–Eu sinto saudade do seu cheiro, do seu gosto, da sua voz._

Hinata sentia a pressão crescendo dentro de si e cada palavra vinda de Itachi só a deixava mais perto daquele momento em que se desmancharia.

_-Me deixa te ouvir gozar._

E esse foi o limite para ela. O extase tomou conta do seu corpo e foi como se sua visão se enchesse de estrelas. Ainda estava recuperando-se quando ouviu o gemido de Itachi.

-Foi bom pra você? –brincou.

A risada de Itachi foi rouca, mas divertida.

_-Hinata?_

-Hum? –perguntou sonolenta, um sorriso em seu rosto.

_-Eu com certeza vou te ligar amanhã._

A morena riu.

-Eu vou estar esperando.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Itachi tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto esperava Gaara chegar para a reunião deles. Devia ter ligado para Hinata antes, e não só pelo "sexo", mas pela voz dela. Só ouvi-la o deixara mais leve.

Sentimentos eram complicados para ele, porem o gênio sabia que, quando o assunto era mulher, quanto mais se dava, mais elas exigiam, por isso sempre regulou o tanto de atenção que dava as namoradas. Era seu jeito de deixar claro que não tinha interesse em relacionamentos sérios, apenas diversão.

Com Hinata já não sabia mais onde esses limites estavam. Nunca passou por sua cabeça ligar para ela, porque não ligava para ninguém enquanto estava viajando, a não ser que precisasse de algo. Pensou algumas vezes em ligar, só para ouvir a voz dela, mas e dai o que? Sobre o que falariam? Como ela reagiria se ele ligasse? Será que queria falar com ele?

Com todos esses pensamentos rodando na sua cabeça ele acabava não ligando nunca. Porque pensar em tudo isso era complicado demais. E pensar nada nunca devia ser complicado para um gê precisara vir do Japão falando que Hinata pensava que os dois não tinha mais nada para que ele resolvesse pegar o as palavras de Sasuke incomodavam Itachi. Muito. O que teria acontecido com Hinata para que ela ficasse insegura? Quem era essa pessoa que a magoara tanto?

Odiava não ter respostas.

A porta da sala abriu-se e por ela entrou Subaku no Gaara e sua irmã, Temari.

Gaara era dono de uma empresa gigante de telecomunicação no Oriente Médio e Leste Europeu. Seus negócios vinham progredindo e chegaram até a China. Ele agora buscava apoio de um banco nacional para chegar ao Japão. Itachi queria que esse banco fosse o deles.

Claro que logo os Hyuuga estariam por dentro da transação também, mas Itachi queria ser o cara que trouxe a Subaku Comunicações para eles.

Eles trocaram cumprimentos e apertos de mão, então todos sentaram-se a mesa.

-Eu ouvi falar da fusão com os Hyuuga. –Temari comentou -Como isso está indo?

-Bem, na medida do possível. –Sasuke respondeu de maneira concisa -Eles são complicados.

-Não precisa explicar, eu sei. –a loira riu -Pra todo o sangue azul que eles pensam que têm, ainda são uns babacas. Como vai Hiashi-Sama?

-Na mesma... Atitude de sempre. –foi a vez de Itachi responder com um pequeno sorriso.

-Neji-San?

-Ainda precisa arrumar uma mulher. –Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-E a Hinata? –Gaara perguntou de repente, atraindo toda a atenção de Itachi.

O gênio precisou respirar fundo. Por que Gaara se achava no direito de dirgir-se com tanta intimidade a Hinata?

-Vocês se conhecem? –Sasuke perguntou rapidamente, chamando a atenção para si -Eu achei que ela dificilmente participava de reuniões de negócios.

O plano de Sasuke, de distrair Itachi, falhou miseravelmente diante das próximas palavras de Gaara.

-Ela não participa. Culpa do imbecil do pai dela que não acha que mulheres merecem posições relevantes em empresas. –Gaara, que raramente desmonstrava emoções, falou com desprezo -Mas obviamente eu a conheço. Nós namoravámos.

Sasuke viu o lápis na mão de Itachi envergar e quebrar. Felizmente nenhum dos outros dois pareceu perceber e a expressão de Iachi não alterou-se nem por um segundo.

-Eu nunca ouvi falar disso. –ele declarou com uma calma assombrosa.

-Eu duvido que você leia revista de fofocas, Uchiha. –Gaara continuou -E também já faz um tempo. Uns dois anos.

-O poderoso chefão deixou? –Sasuke perguntou chocado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que deveria distrair Itachi do fato que alguém naquela sala já colocara as mãos em Hinata.

-Ele encorajou, na verdade. Acho que pensou que seria ótimo casar a filha com um empresário. Talvez tomar posse do _minha_ companhia. –Gaara reivou os olhos -Mas Hinata é maravilhosa: bonita, inteligente... Namora-la não foi sacríficio algum. Muito pelo contrário. Eu queria pedi-la em casamento.

Itachi estava vendo uma névoa vermelha a sua frente, mas respirou fundo.

-Por que não pediu? –quis saber.

-Ela não quis, para ser sincero. –Gaaara explicou, sem ressentimento algum -Ela foi um anjo o tempo todo, afinal ela tem um coração muito gentil, mas foi firme na hora de falar que, por mais que gostasse de mim, não me amava e só se casaria por amor.

-E o que você fez? –Sasuke perguntou curioso.

-Eu aceitei, porque também não a amava. Eu gostava muito dela e a respeitava muito e para mim isso era o suficiente, por isso achei que seria uma boa ideia. Mas ela é uma romântica. Eu tinha que respeitar os desejos dela, mesmo os achando irreais.

-Quer dizer que ela está em busca do príncipe encantado? –Sasuke não escondeu o sarcasmo.

-Que mulher não está? –Gaara rebateu.

-Eu. –Temari falou na hora.

-Yamanaka Ino. –Sasuke pensou alto, um sorriso no rosto.

Temari deu uma risada baixa.

-Aquela la cai numa categoria bem diferente. –a loira falou e trocou um sorriso com Gaara, que concordou.

-Vocês conheceram a Ino? –Sasuke perguntou, não gostando muito disso.

-De certa forma. –Gaara confirmou -Quando eu namorava a Hinata ela saía com o meu irmão, o Kankuro.

Isso fez Itachi fechar a pasta que fingia estar lendo com mais força que o necessário.

-Que tal deixarmos a conversa para depois e passar aos negócios?

* * *

Itachi voltava amanhã. Hinata sentia-se muito feliz com isso. E uma idiota também, mas isso era um detalhe.

Seus sentimentos em relação a Itachi eram confusos e ao mesmo tempo claros como o dia. Sabia o que sentia, mas tinha medo de sentir tanto em tão pouco tempo. Tinha medo do que ele sentia, porque tinha certeza de que era nada.

Tinha que parar de sentir pena de si mesma por essa situação, afinal, se enfiara nela de olhos abertos.

Todos esses dias, desde a primeira ligação, Itachi ligava para ela toda noite e os dois conversavam sobre seus dias, sobre a viagem dele e então... Bom, eles conversavam sobre outras coisas.

Era chocante para ela como Itachi destruía todas suas inibições e barreiras. Quando estava com ele, quando falava com ele, sentia-se outra mulher: sexy, corajosa e infinitamente bonita. Era mágico, e também era assustador.

O telefone em sua mesa tocou e a Hyuuga atendeu.

-_Senhorita Hinata, tem uma pessoa aqui querendo te ver._ –a voz de sua secretária informou.

-Quem? –ela perguntou confusa, não estava esperando ninguém naquela tarde.

_-Ei, espera! Você não pode ir entrando..._

A porta da sala de Hinata se abriu e Itachi entrou por ela. O coração da Hyuuga quase explodiu.

-Senhorita Hyuuga, eu tentei... –a secretária veio atrás dizendo, parecendo chocada pelo ocorrido.

-Está tudo bem, Naomi-San. –ela garantiu sorrindo gentilmente para a mulher –Feche a porta, por favor.

A secretária fez o pedido, embora ainda parecesse desconcertada pelo que acontecera. Hinata virou-se para Itachi, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões e desejando que ele não pudesse ler todos seus sentimentos naquele momento, porque tinha certeza que eles deviam ser óbvios.

-Itachi...

O Uchiha venceu a distância entre eles e afundou as mãos nos cabelos dela, puxando-a para um beijo que roubou a capacidade de raciocinio de Hinata. A boca dele devorou a dela sem um minuto de dúvida e cheia de saudade.

Kami, como era bom te-lo ao alcance das mãos, podendo beija-lo e senti-lo daquele jeito.

Os braços de Hinata foram parar em volta do pescoço dele, deixando-o beija-la como quisesse. Provavelmente teria ficado assim um bom tempo, se não tivesse sentido as mãos dele entrando por baixo do seu vestido.

-Itachi! –bronqueou sem folêgo –A porta está aberta, qualquer um pode entrar.

O gênio afastou-se dela, respirando pesadamente e apoiou sua testa na da mulher.

-Então tranca a porta. –ele falou –Porque eu estive tempo demais longe de você.

Hinata não tinha certeza se suas pernas aguentariam até a porta. A voz dele, rouca de desejo, quase a desmanchou ali mesmo.

Ela passou a chave na porta e virou-se, encontrando Itachi com o quadril encostado em sua mesa e a encarando. No tempo que ela levara para fechar a porta, o Uchiha descartara seu paletó e gravata. Quando o olhar de ambos se encontrou ele esticou o dedo e fez um gesto para ela se aproximar.

Hinata pediu forças ao céu. O homem era bonito demais para a sanidade dela. Porém, isso não era motivo para dar a ele tudo o que queria. As vezes se fazer de difícil também tinha seus benefícios.

Então ela encostou-se na porta, olhou para ele e fez que não com a cabeça.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços diante do peito. Hinata repetiu a pose, passo a passo. O canto esquerdo do lábio do Uchiha levantou e ele desencostou-se da mesa. Pelo olhar dele a Hyuuga soube que estava em problemas.

Um arrepio de antecipação atravessou seu corpo.

Ele caminhou em sua direção em silêncio e Hinata começou a andar para o lado, acompanhando a porta e então a parede. Os dois não tiraram os olhos um do outro e não disseram nada. Palavras eram desnecessárias.

De repente Itachi parou.

-Corre. –ele murmurou.

Hinata nem parou para pensar no porque ela faria isso dentro do próprio escritório, só obedeceu. Mal dera dois passos quando Itachi a alcançou, envolvendo a cintura dela com os braços e puxando-a, colando suas costas ao peito dele.

-Você não corre nada. –ele falou rindo.

-Tenta correr de salto! –ela se defendeu.

-Eu prefiro você de salto. –ele falou, inclinando a cabeça dela para poder beija-la.

Hinata conseguiu jogar um braço para trás para envolver o pescoço dele. As mãos de Itachi soltaram a cintura dela e desceram pelo quadril, até encontrarem a barra do vestido que ela usava e puxa-la para cima.

Sentiu a mão direita dele mergulhar em sua calcinha e tocar eu clitóris levemente. Até leve demais. A mão dela puxou o cabelo dele.

-Itachi... –reclamou num suspiro.

-Eu mal te beijei e você ja está assim? –ele provocou contra os lábios dela –O que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso? –o dedão dele pressionou o clitóris dela, enquanto o dedo médio contornou sua entrada.

-Itachi... –agora num mero gemido –Não é justo.

Ele mordiscou a orelha dele.

-Justo pode não ser, mas com certeza é divertido. –ele respondeu –Eu acho que você é capaz de gozar só disso.

-Provavelmente. –ela respondeu sem folego –Mas eu não quero. Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Essa resposta fez ele beija-la com ardor redobrado e seu dedo afundar-se nela. Um gemido escorreu da boca de Hinata para a de Itachi.

Impaciente, o Uchiha empurrou a calcinha dela para baixo, até a peça escorregar pelas pernas dela e cair no chão. A outra mão dele começou a soltar os botões na frente do vestido de Hinata. Se a herdeira estivesse prestando atenção teria visto a mão dele tremer, mas estava além desses detalhes. A mão dele deslizou para dentro do vestido e do sutiã dela e agarrou-lhe o seio.

-Seu corpo inteiro está pronto para mim. –falou satisfeito, acariciando um mamilo rígido com seu dedo –Você não tem ideia de como foram essas semanas, pensar em você e não poder te ter. Agora que eu estou aqui... –ele pressionou o dedo que estava dentro dela –Eu vou fazer o que quiser com você.

-Por favor... –ela murmurou –Mais.

Ele empurrou-a levemente para a frente e Hinata sentiu o sofá bater em seu joelho. Entendendo o que ele queria a morena ajoelhou-se no estofado e apoiou as mãos nas costas do sofá. Sentiu Itachi apoiar um joelho próximo ao seu.

O Uhciha depositou um beijo na nuca dela, então mordiscou a pele ali.

-Como está sua tarde? –ele perguntou, correndo a mão pelas coxas dela.

-Livre. –ela falou, jogando um olhar por sobre seu ombro –Se eu for embora ninguem vai perceber.

-Então essa vai ser só para aliviar a vontade. –ele falou –Depois eu vou te arrastar para meu apartamento pelo resto do dia.

Hinata não conseguiu não rir.

-Você é afobado.

-Só com você. –ele admitiu.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele passando pela parte de dentro de suas coxas, roçando suavemente em sua feminilidade. Então a ereção dele estava pressionando contra ela, invadindo seu corpo lentamente, preenchendo-a de calor.

Ele penetrou-a com uma calma incomum, como se estivesse saboreando cada segundo. Tremores corriam o corpo de Hinata e ela sentia que não precisaria de muito para gozar ali mesmo.

Quando estava totalmente dentro dela Itachi parou e depositou um beijo no ombro dela, posicionou suas mãos no quadril dela e ai moveu-se.

As mãos de Hinata agarraram-se ao sofá, sentindo cada estocada de Itachi. Profundos e firmes, os movimentos dele estavam levando-a aos céus.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou por seu quadril, indo parar em seu clitóris dela e Hinata soube que estava perdida.

O orgasmo tomou-a de forma tão intensa que teve que morder o lábio, para não gritar. As estocadas de Itachi ficaram mais erráticas e logo ele estava soltando aquele gemido que Hinata tanto gostava de ouvir.

O Uchiha desmanchou-se, caindo no sofá e puxando Hinata consigo. Ela acabou caindo no colo dele. Arrumando-se, de forma que seu ouvido ficasse contra o peito dele, sentiu-se totalmente contente pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Talvez por isso mesmo tenha perdido o controle do que dizia.

Entre tomadas de folêgo e o extase que ainda corria seu corpo, Hinata não tinha mais defesa alguma. Talvez por isso tenha deixado escapar entre expirações:

-Eu te amo.

Sentiu o corpo de Itachi travar na hora.

O silêncio na sala foi sufocante. E uma resposta bem clara.

* * *

**Ai está! O próximo capítulo será tambem o penúltimo!**

**Próximo post será em "Na Rua, Na Chuva, Na Cabana"!**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**xoxo**


End file.
